Entre el paraíso y el infierno
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Un apasionado romance se desatara con fuerza entre el paraíso y el infierno, dos rivales que se odian a muerte descubrirán que tal vez ese sentimiento no era precisamente odio... ¿Cuando se transformó en amor? Hozuki x Hakutaku
1. Chapter 1

**Deseo que les agrade, pensé que seria un one shot, pero podría agregar un par de capítulos más ;D esperare su apoyo**

**_Estas en mi corazón_**

**_nuestra rapsodia es como una puesta de sol_**

**_flotando en una tierna tarde. _**

**_En el instantáneo momento en que las estrellas _**

**_ansiosas y la tierra agonizante se atraen entre si._**

**_Tu eres todo _**

**_nuestra armonía tiene un futuro cálido_**

**_al igual que la luna durante el día._**

**_Vamos a creer el uno en el otro_**

**_ofrecer nuestras plegarias _**

**_y permanecer juntos._**

Un día normal dentro del infierno donde las almas retorcidas tienen un dulce albergue por la eternidad, se puede observar a alguien vestido de negro que camina junto a un pequeño perro de color blanco que parece tener un lazo de color rojo en su cuello.

_-Hozuki- san… Me alegra que me haya permitido acompañarle…_ Exclamaba alegremente Shiro caminando junto al demonio de mirada fría.

_-No es nada…_ Hablaba sin dar mucha importancia Hozuki

_-Hoy es su día libre ¿verdad?_ Preguntaba Shiro tratando de entablar conversación.

_-Si, por eso aprovecho a hacer algunas cosas que por trabajo no puedo hacer._ Hablaba el demonio con un gesto de resignación.

_-Usted siempre está ocupado, ¿A dónde iremos ahora?_ Preguntaba animadamente el pequeño perro, mirando emocionado a Hozuki.

_-Iremos a un lugar donde no quisiera ir pero no tengo otra opción es lo que me falta para hacer mi sopa._ Refunfuñaba Hozuki su rostro se amargaba aún más.

_-¿Iremos donde Momotaro-san?_ Dijo Shiro sabiendo como el demonio odiaba ir donde se encontraba su enemigo declarado Hakutaku, por desgracia era el que tenía las provisiones que necesitaba.

_-Sí, no hay otra opción… _Exclamó con molestia el demonio, el solo hecho de pensar en encontrarse con ese hombre presuntuoso le alteraba todo su ser.

_-Hozuki-sama ¿Por qué odia tanto a Hakutaku san? _Dijo Shiro con curiosidad pues siempre Hozuki se ponía de peor humor del que normalmente andaba.

_-No es que lo odie en sí, solo no soporto tenerlo cerca y si pudiera desaparecería su odiosa existencia, eso no es odio…_ Aclaraba con naturalidad el demonio fijando su ceño fruncido en Shiro quien también lo veía.

_-Claro… que… no…_ Dijo temeroso Shiro al sentir esa aura intimidante y amenazadora del demonio.

_-Yo creo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas en común podrían ser buenos amigos…_ Decía inocentemente el perro blanco, cuando sintió un aura oscura cerca de él al ver hacia arriba, notó la mirada siniestra de Hozuki.

_-¿Quieres que te apunte en mi lista de seres que deseo desaparecer?_ Advertía amenazante el demonio mirando a Shiro que temblaba.

_-No… no… no…_ Negaba atemorizado Shiro negando con su cabeza.

_-Estas a salvo porque eres un animal…_ Nunca lastimaría a un animal por más fastidioso que sea. Murmuraba con mal humor el demonio, siguiendo su camino.

_-Gracias… supongo…_ Decía aliviado el perro siguiendo los pasos de Hozuki, caminaron por un largo rato hasta que llegaron al colorido lugar donde estaba rodeado de árboles de rosados melocotones, conejos por doquier, divisando a Momotaro que parecía recoger unas canastas.

_-Hola…_ Exclamaba emocionado Shiro a Momotaro adelantándose de Hozuki.

_-Hola Shiro-chan…_ Le saludaba muy alegre Momotaro acariciando el pelaje blanco del perro.

_-Buenas tardes Hozuki-sama…_ Me alegra que vengan a visitarnos… Saludaba amablemente Momotaro al demonio que se acercaba a él.

_-Buenas tardes… La verdad no es mi motivo de alegría estar aquí, pero necesito estos ingredientes. _Hablaba con molestia Hozuki entregando una lista a Momotaro.

_-Claro… Le avisare a Hakutaku-san… Me espera un momento._ Dijo Momotaro con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa al ver el mal humor de Hozuki.

_-Si aquí esperamos… _Decia Hozuki sentándose en una piedra mientras veía a Momotaru entrar a la casa, Shiro se sentaba a su lado después de haber jugado con un pequeño conejo.

_-Hozuki sama… ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Que suerte que casi siempre coincidamos en encontrarnos._ Exclamaba la voz alegre de Peach Maki acercándose al demonio y al perro.

_-Así parece…_ Decía amablemente mientras hacia una reverencia de saludo Hozuki poniéndose de pie para saludarla.

_-¿Vino a comprar melocotones?_ Preguntaba la mujer tratando de entablar conversación con el atractivo demonio.

_-No otras esencias y plantas. Usted seguramente comprara melocotones ¿Verdad?_ Dijo Hozuki con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

_-Si unos cuantos… eso es predecible…_ Contestó algo avergonzada la mujer desviando la mirada.

_-Hozuki-sama…_ Le llamó tímidamente Maki y un sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas.

_-¿Ah?_ Exclamó algo confundido Hozuki al notar esa extraña actitud en ella.

_-Me preguntaba si un día podríamos usted y yo… _Hablaba nerviosa y sonrojada la mujer agachando la cabeza.

_-¿Ah? _Exclamaba sorprendido el demonio, la verdad no encontraba algún tipo de atracción hacia ella, es más por el momento no se sentía atraído por alguien en especial.

_-Creo que le está pidiendo una cita…_ Dijo Shiro de forma imprudente avergonzando más a Maki.

_-Si lo sé… No interfieras…_ Exclamó Hozuki molesto callando a Shiro.

_-Puede ser un día de estos…_ Respondía amablemente Hozuki para tranquilizar a la mujer, quien un poco más animada le sonrió.

_-Así que vienes aquí a entablar tus romances,_ Se escuchaba la voz de Hakutaku mientras salía de la casa, con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras miraba mal a Hozuki, siempre que se encontraban sus miradas destellaban en odio y coraje, pero la mirada de Hakutaku parecía algo diferente eso lo notó el demonio y no desaprovecharía en molestarlo por eso.

_-Cualquiera que te escuche pensara que estas celoso… _Dijo Hozuki en tono sarcástico al escuchar eso el otro le temblaba la ceja de coraje.

_-¿Eres idiota o qué?_ Exclamaba enojado Hakutaku acercándose a Hozuki a pesar de que no se soportaban, y mucho menos toleraban tenerse cerca al pelear siempre se provocaba ese acercamiento era casi inconscientemente que lo hacían.

_-¿A quién le dices idiota?_ Le gritó molesto Hozuki con su mirada asesina, los dos cerca se miraban con odio.

_-Ellos ya comenzaron sus peleas, dejémoslos hasta que se les pase, ellos se divierten así…_ Hablaba resignado Momotaro al ver como los dos se decían algunas cosas mientras peleaban.

_-¿Usted viene por melocotones? ¿Verdad? _Preguntaba Momotaro a la joven mujer que veía la escena entre los dos, pensaba en como Hozuki que siempre se comportaba distante y frio, se llenaba de vitalidad al discutir con ese hombre que semanas atrás le coqueteaba de forma descarada.

_-Sí, creo que soy demasiado predecible_. Dijo resignada ella con desanimo escuchaba como vociferaban esos dos hombres, Shiro asustado se escondía detrás de Momotaro.

_-Por ahora no tengo, pero podríamos ir a recolectar unos deliciosos que están en los arboles de atrás._ Decía Momotaro mientras agarraba unos cestos.

_-¿Puedo ir?_ Dijeron a la vez Shiro y Maki, pues no les gustaba la idea de quedarse con esos dos que seguían discutiendo.

_-Sí, vamos…_ Respondió con una sonrisa Momotaro, alejándose de Hozuki y Hakutaku.

_-Ey ¿Dónde van ustedes?_ Exclamaba Hakutaku al ver como lo dejaban con Hozuki.

_-Vamos a recolectar unos melocotones._ Le respondió Momotaro mientras seguían caminando.

_-Creo que te cambiaron por Momotaro… Orgullo de demonio herido en 3… 2… 1…_ Dijo burlonamente Hakutaku a Hozuki.

-_Como si me interesara_. Habló Hozuki con mala cara sentándose en la piedra de antes.

_-Ya tengo casi todo tu pedido, solo falta algo que debo ir a recoger ahora… Ya regreso… _Hablaba Hakutaku alejándose de Hozuki, no podía negar el sentirse incomodo estando a solas con el demonio, siempre que se encontraban estaban rodeados de otros pero estar a solas con él le hacía sentir algo extraño, pensaba en eso cuando sintió que alguien caminaba detrás suyo.

_-¿Qué haces?_ Preguntó Hakutaku ocultando su incomodidad por molestia.

_-quiero ver que harás, no me darás hierbas venenosas…_ Respondía seriamente Hozuki con ese gesto característico suyo.

_-Soy un profesional, hago bien mi trabajo así sea para un pesado como tú._ Advertía amenazante Hakutaku mientras seguía caminando y sentía su corazón acelerarse de forma extraña al escuchar esos pasos firmes detrás suyo.

_-Entonces no te molestara que te observe trabajar "Señor profesional"… _Dijo con burla Hozuki, no sabía el motivo exacto de porque se encontraba siguiendo a ese hombre de ropa blanca, era un fastidio tenerlo cerca ¿Por qué lo seguía? Se preguntaba asi mismo el demonio en su mente.

_-Claro que no, ni que me intimidaras… o algo así… H_ablaba molesto Hakutaku aunque su boca decía eso en su interior era lo contrario, caminaron un poco más cuando estaban en una especie de jardín con flores de colores vistosos, Hakutaku decidió ignorarlo y se dispuso a recoger unos petalos y hojas, revisando cuidadosamente las plantas, Hozuki parado a cierta distancia se arrimó a un árbol pero veía cada movimiento de quien consideraba su rival, lo veía oliendo, tocando y mirando cada hoja que arrancaba con mucho cuidado.

_-Tu trabajo es tan fácil…_ Exclamó Hozuki rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

_-Eso es lo que crees…_ Respondió Hakutaku al escuchar esa molesta insinuación, acercándose al demonio para discutirle, estaban cerca que extrañamente los dos se quedaron en silencio y su mirada se perdía entre ellos.

_-Solo vienes a fastidiarme, como amas el irritarme…_ Reclamaba Hakutaku tratando de romper esa extraña atmosfera que se había formado entre ellos.

_-¿Lo ves como una forma de amar?_ Cuestionaba con sarcasmo Hozuki pero su mirada se fijaba en el delicado rostro del otro.

_-Nunca dije eso,_ Exclamó molesto Hakutaku apretando los puños, ese hombre sabía como exasperarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse ante la mirada penetrante de Hozuki.

_-¿Porque te pones nervioso?_ Preguntaba burlonamente el demonio deleitándose de los gestos que le regalaba Hakutaku era la primera vez que estaban así.

_-No son nervios, tú me irritas…_ Se excusaba el de ropas blancas desviando la mirada, pero aun así no se apartaba del demonio.

_-Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi serias una plaga que amargaría mi existencia…_ Dijo con molestia Hakutaku al notar el silencio de Hozuki.

_-Eso fue tan poético déjame apuntarlo…_ Aclaraba Hozuki con burla viendo como fruncía el ceño más Hakutaku.

_-Deja de fastidiarme, tu señor de cara amarga…_ Decía casi indefenso Hakutaku mientras seguía viéndolo, no entendía porque seguía ahí de pie en lugar de marcharse.

_-Oh que buen insulto es tan bueno que me siento halagado._ Murmuró Hozuki sin dejar de verlo y el tampoco hacia intención de alejarse.

_-Si no te conociera pensaría que me estas coqueteando._ Habló Hakutaku con una sonrisa burlona.

_-Ja… ¡que buen chiste¡ ¿Coquetearte a ti? Si lo hiciera la manera más fácil de conquistarte seria mostrarte mi cuerpo desnudo, así es como te atrapan las mujeres ¿Verdad?_ Dijo el demonio y se notaba una extraña molestia en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

_-Ahora ¿quién parece celoso?…_ Dijo con burla Hakutaku había llegado su momento de desquitarse.

_-¿En qué momento esto se volvió incomodo? _Murmuró molesto el demonio había dejado que de cierta forma había dejado aflorar sus emociones era perturbador para el demonio.

_-Tú empezaste a decir cosas raras… Ya veo no te gustan las mujeres, por eso sigues soltero. _Dijo con burla Hakutaku, ya había dado un golpe bajo al demonio que desviaba la mirada.

_-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, tú también estás soltero…_ Advirtió Hozuki mirando mal a Hakutaku

_-Sí pero yo no me ha casado porque disfruto mi vida de soltería, tengo libertad…_ Se jactaba alegre Hakutaku, esa sonrisa que odiaba Hozuki ahora de cerca le parecía ¿Encantadora?

_-Algo me dice que no te creo…_ Decía el demonio con fingida seriedad ocultando los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente pero que su mirada no ocultaba pues veía fijamente a Hakutaku.

_-De nuevo haces esa mirada…_ Exclamó algo alterado Hakutaku al notar esa mirada en Hozuki.

_-¿Cuál?_ Cuestionaba el demonio tratando de ocultar que se sentía atraído a ese odioso ser frente a él.

_- oh por todos los cielos… te gusto…_ Exclamó sorprendido Hakutaku señalándolo algo alarmado.

_-¿Ah?_ Musitó Hozuki pretendiendo no entender.

_-Yo sabía que eras un raro, pero no debo culparte que mis encantos hayan alterado tus sentidos._ Decía jactancioso Hakutaku acercándose al demonio y con su dedo rozaba su rostro en afán de molestarlo.

_-¿De qué hablas?_ Preguntó molesto Hozuki agarrando el brazo de Hakutaku apegándose a él.

-_No te me pegues_… Se retorcía Hakutaku al sentir esa cercanía, sentía la calidez de Hozuki quería zafarse pero debía admitir que el demonio era más fuerte, no le daría gusto de que lo viera en su afán de zafarse se quedó quieto, aprovechando esto el demonio lo arrimó al árbol pero no rompieron distancia.

_- no veo que hagas el esfuerzo por alejarme…_ Susurraba el demonio sobre los labios de Hakutaku, que parecía un poco sonrojado, Hozuki parecía no inmutarse.

_-Yo… yo…_ Murmuraba nervioso Hakutaku al verse asi no podía negar que después de todo siempre se había sentido a ese hombre de mal carácter y que de vez en cuando le hacia la vida imposible, mientras Hozuki se acercaba más a los labios de él, sentía una fuerte atracción a ese que le fastidiaba la vida.

_-Esto te gusta… ¿Te cansaste de seducir? ¿Quieres que te seduzcan?_ Cuestionaba Hozuki con seriedad levantando su rodilla la colocaba entre las piernas del otro subiéndola rozaba la intimidad de Hakutaku que sintió como su cuerpo estremecía y solo con un roce, no pudo evitar gemir levemente sobre los labios de Hozuki que estaba frente a él

_-Pues búscate a otro que haga eso…_ murmuró Hozuki separándose bruscamente de Hakutaku que se sentía por demás avergonzado y humillado, todo era una broma del demonio para desquitarse, él pensaba que iba en serio.

_-Maldito…_ Murmuró Hakutaku con rabia al sentirse burlado, caminó detrás del demonio tomándolo del brazo lo obligó a voltearse y verlo.

_-¿Qué haces?_ Dijo el demonio que no entendía porque había hecho lo anterior, el en realidad quería probar esos labios pero al final no pudo, al ver el rostro enfurecido de Hakutaku, lo tomó entre sus brazos con fuerzas agarrándolo y aferrándose a él con fuerza, se vieron al rostro uniendo sus labios en un desesperado beso, al parecer ambos habían reprimido esos deseos hace mucho tiempo, lo próximo que se veía era como los dos caían sobre unas plantas.

_-Auch…_ Se quejó Hakutaku al sentir como se golpeó la espalda en la caída pero rápidamente sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Hozuki calmando así su leve dolor, sus labios no pretendían separarse en el calor del momento ni la respiración parecía ser un factor que fuera importante ya se habían acompasado hasta en respirar, sus manos no dejaban de acariciar traviesamente el cuerpo del otro.

_-Ahhh…_ Gemía levemente avergonzado Hakutaku cuando los labios del demonio se posaban posesivos sobre su cuello, el dejaba que el demonio se acomodara entre sus piernas.

_-Me tenías muchas ganas… ¿verdad?_ Dijo sensualmente Hakutaku al oído del demonio que dejaba su marca en la delicada piel de Hakutaku.

_-Mmm… creo… que… tú… estas… igual…_ Hablaba entre beso en los labios de Hakutaku, que le abrazaba con fuerza, uniéndose en un apasionado beso se revolcaban en las plantas que eran testigos de esa entrega, estaban excitados acalorados y dispuestos a seguir, cuando escucharon unos pasos.

_-Hozuki sama… Hakutaku sama…_ Se escuchaban unos llamados cercanos de las voces de Shiro y Momotaro, los estaban buscando.

_-Después terminamos…_ susurró el demonio levantándose y acomodando su ropa que estaba desarreglada, el otro hacia lo mismo sentado en el suelo, se acomodaba la ropa, sacudiéndola pues algunas hojas se le habían pegado.

_-¿Esa es una promesa? Siempre me dijeron que no confiara en las palabras de un demonio._ Decía Hakutaku mirando fijo al demonio quien extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantar, Hakutaku no podía creer la amabilidad de Hozuki pero ya nada le sorprendía ahora, tomándola se levantó.

_-Es una promesa…_ Dijo Hozuki depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de Hakutaku, separándose veían venir al perro y al hombre que los buscaban.

_-¡Quítate! No te me acerques…_ Le gritaba Hakutaku a Hozuki pretendiendo que estaban peleando, los dos que los veían caminar hacia ellos suspiraron resignados daban media vuelta para regresar, los dos atrás disimuladamente se veían, ambos se quedaron parados a la vez, pensando cuando se dieron cuenta de su realidad de lo que habían hecho y lo que pasaría con ellos, los dos dijeron a la vez _¿Por qué con este idiota?_

_-¿Ah?_ Exclamaron extrañados Shiro y Momotaru al notar como se habían quedado parados los dos con sus rostros confundidos agachaban resignados la cabeza.

**_MORALEJA INFERNAL DE HOY:_**

_El amor llega en la forma menos esperada y en la persona que menos te imaginas, muchas veces el amor viene disfrazado de odio… o puede ser también el odio disfrazado de amor, en otras ocasiones si es odio genuino no intenten transformarlo en amor o habrá desgracia :_

**espero haya sido de su agrado... es mi primer fic de esta pareja,,, muchas gracias por leer... :* besos **


	2. Chapter 2

**hola... les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado :D gracias x seguir este fic y x sus reviews :***

Hoozuki y Hakutaku estaban muy callados desde aquel incidente de tipo amoroso, Maki ya se había marchado, Shiro y Momotaro estaban algo extrañados por la actitud de ambos ya que habitualmente los dos se peleaban, y sus conversaciones eran llenas de insultos ahora estaban callados tensando un poco el ambiente, asi pasaron unos minutos.

_-No tengo todo, porque no alcance a recoger las hojas que me faltaban._ Dijo Hakutaku tratando de disimular la incomodidad, por su mente no podía apartar ese momento que había pasado minutos atrás con el demonio que estaba frente a él, aun sentía en su piel y labios los rastros de esos besos apasionados que le hicieron estremecer, alterando su ser por completo, y lo peor era que deseaba seguir sintiendo aquella sensación abrasadora seguramente si no estuvieran Shiro y Momotaro ahora podía estar vibrando bajo el cuerpo del demonio quien notó la mirada perversa de Hakutaku, no podía negar que por su mente tenía la misma sensación, pues como dulce veneno sentía en su paladar el sabor de la piel y labios de esa bestia divina que tenía en frente, ambos desviaron la mirada.

_-Déjalo así. _Murmuró Hozuki tomando lo que había comprado dando en la mano de Hakutaku el dinero de lo que había adquirido, en ese roce sintieron sus seres estremecer simultáneamente ¿Es normal esto? Pensaban ambos rompiendo el contacto de inmediato.

_-Nos vamos Shiro-chan... Adiós Momotaro... _Advirtió Hozuki con seriedad saliendo de ahí mientras Shiro se despedía salía detrás de Hozuki.

_-¿Que le pasara a Hozuki sama? Estaba actuando muy extraño. _Hablaba algo extrañado Momotaro al ver esa más usual seriedad del demonio.

_-No sé... Iré a mi habitación, quien venga a buscarme dile que no estoy. _Respondió Hakutaku tratando de no dar importancia a eso, se dirigía con desanimo a su habitación, pasaron unos minutos Hakutaku no podía tranquilizarse aun debatía si aquello fue un arrebato de locura momentánea o en verdad deseaba estar con el demonio al cual se suponía odiaba, cuando sacó de su bolsillo el dinero que el demonio le había dado notando un papelito entre el dinero.

_-¿Qué se supone que haga? _Decía confundido Hakutaku mirando la notita, en la cual decía que lo esperaba a cierta hora en un lugar que no era muy concurrido y que ambos conocían, releía la nota algo dentro de Hakutaku le decía que sí y otra parte de su interior le decía que no.

_-¡Hozuki kun¡ ¿Vas a salir?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad Emma Sama unas horas después cuando se topaba a Hozuki en uno de los pasillos.

_-Sí, hoy es mi día libre saldré caminar… _Respondió seriamente el demonio tratando de seguir su camino.

_-Tal vez vas a una cita,_ Dijo con una sonrisa el rey del infierno, ante aquello Hozuki arqueó una ceja pues aquello era verdad iba al encuentro con Hakutaku en el lugar donde le había dicho.

_-¿Qué dijo?_ Cuestionó malhumorado el demonio mirando fijamente a su jefe.

_-No, nada… Suerte en tu "caminata"_ Aclaraba nervioso Emma mientras se alejaba del demonio que le servía.

_-Tch…_ Chasqueaba su lengua el demonio pues en su interior también se sentía confundido algo decía que no debía seguir con aquello, no podía creer que estuviera ansioso de encontrarse con ese ser que le causaba malestar en su vida, pensaba en él cuando llegó al lugar donde habían quedado en verse, era una pequeña casa abandonada en medio de un pequeño lago de oscuras aguas ambos conocían ese lugar pues una flor especial salía de allí cada cierto tiempo pero como no florecía todavía aquello estaba despejado muy apropiado para esconder una relación clandestina. El demonio hábilmente llegó a la pequeña casa cruzando el lago, entró y decidió arreglarlo un poco antes de que llegara a quien aunque no admitiera anhelaba ya tenerlo entre sus brazos, se sentó a esperar.

_-Maldito idiota… _Murmuró molesto Hozuki cuando había pasado un rato esperándolo, algo le decía que no llegaría, eso lo hacía enfurecer más que con él era consigo mismo. Se levantaba disponiéndose a regresar tal vez era así mejor las cosas, aunque se sentía lastimado no lo admitiría jamás. Maldiciéndolo caminaba de regreso sin percatarse de que una silueta se escondía a unos metros del lago lo veían alejarse.

-Creo que es mejor así… Dijo Con aire nostálgico Hakutaku dando media vuelta regresaba por su camino.

_-¿creíste que no te vería?_ Dijo Hozuki con la mirada siniestra parándose repentinamente frente a un atemorizado Hakutaku que sorprendido lo miraba.

_-Pensé que no vendrías, que era una broma tuya el venir aquí…_ Decía algo nervioso Hakutaku al sentir el ambiente tétrico alrededor del demonio, quien se calmaba poco a poco, pero Hakutaku se sentía intimidado.

_-Cuando estamos solos eres un poco tímido, no conocía ese lado tuyo. _Dijo Hozuki con algo de burla acercándose lentamente al otro que retrocedía sus pasos.

_-Claro que no, cualquiera se asusta si ve tu cara aterradora aparecer de repente_. Hablaba Hakutaku disimulando su incomodidad poniéndose a la defensiva con el demonio, ambos se miraron fríamente como tratando de leerse el pensamiento.

_-No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, así que si no quieres hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado._ Aclaraba Hozuki con seriedad alejándose de Hakutaku,

_-¿Por qué huyes?_ Cuestionaba sarcástico Hakutaku deteniendo el paso de Hozuki.

_-Yo no huyo, solo que no te veo seguro. No me gustan las personas que titubean…_ Dijo el demonio acercándose de nuevo a Hakutaku.

_-No te has dado cuenta que tú también estas dudando… Idiota aburrido…_ Decía con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa Hakutaku.

_-Tú, pervertido estúpido… Vamos…_ Dijo Hozuki tomando la mano de Hakutaku que se estremeció ante el contacto ambos caminando se dirigían al centro del lago ya todo estaba más oscuro al parecer la noche infernal había caído.

_-No veo bien… indícame…_ Exclamaba molesto Hakutaku quien brincaba piedras que eran el camino para cruzar el lago.

_-¿Puedo cargarte?_ Decía Hozuki quien hábilmente brincaba el camino de piedras delante de Hakutaku que le costaba seguirle el paso.

-Claro que no… Gritaba molesto Hakutaku cuando resbaló de una piedra ya sentía que caia al agua oscura que les rodeaba, pero cerrando los ojos sintió unos brazos rodearlo, salvándole de la caída, ambos se miraron pues tenían sus rostros muy cerca, el demonio tenia sujetado al otro por la cintura, en esa piedra donde parecían que ambos podrían caer al agua, una tenue brisa soplaba entre ellos agitando de forma tenue sus cabellos, lentamente sus labios se acercaban cuando sin más distancia se unieron en un beso tranquilo y casi dulce, muy diferente al que se habían dado horas atrás, sin embargo parecía aún más significativo porque de alguna forma aclaraban que aquel sentimiento que los tenía en duda no era tal vez precisamente solo pasión y deseo, sino algo más profundo detrás de ello.

_-Hakutaku san… nos vamos a caer…_ Dijo en un susurro Hozuki separándose lentamente del otro, parándose se acomodaban para seguir su camino, que estaba a unos pasos, ninguno dijo algo al parecer no había palabras que expresaran lo que en su interior sentían, entraron a la casa vieron a su alrededor no era el lugar más romántico, pero era especial de alguna forma, luego sus miradas chocaron.

_-Seguramente no sabes cómo empezar… ¿qué tal si yo te tomo primero? _Decía burlonamente Hakutaku ya un poco más relajado, viendo como Hozuki no daba la iniciativa.

_-No, ni creas eso…_ Murmuró malhumorado Hozuki sintiendo como Hakutaku apegándose a él comenzó a lamerle sensualmente el oído

_-¿Tienes miedo?_ Cuestiono con burla la bestia divina con una sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados, aquello hizo que Hozuki se diera cuenta de lo hermoso que podía ser ese a quien llamaba idiota.

_-Ya cállate…_ Habló Hozuki tomando entre sus brazos a Hakutaku, quien ágilmente enredó sus piernas a la cintura y sus brazos al cuello del demonio en una posición muy sensual donde sus cuerpos podían sentir el calor del otro , con algo de desespero ambos juntaron sus labios en un apasionado y placentero beso.

-MORALEJA DEMONÍACA DE HOY

Por más que niegues lo que sientes siempre terminaras cayendo en ese frío o cálido sentimiento, dependiendo de cuál sea…

**espero haya sido de su agrado buenos nos leemos en la próxima, no olviden comentar :D besos :***


	3. Chapter 3

**_hola... hola... les agradezco mucho su apoyo a este fic, llegó el lemon espero les agrade MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS :* _**

Una vez dentro de esa pequeña casa en medio del lago dieron rienda a sus más bajos instintos.

_-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no lo hacías? Estas desesperado..._ Decía con dificultad Hakutaku sintiendo como los labios del demonio devoraban con delicia su cuello, se estremecía al sentir como este con sus manos ansiosamente quitaba sus blancas prendas de vestir.

_-¿Quién habla? Si estas que tiemblas cuando te toco._ Susurró excitado Hoozuki sintiendo como se estremecía la cálida piel de Hakutaku con cada roce que le regalaba.

_-Es que tus manos están frías..._ Se justificaba sonrojado y acalorado Hakutaku desviando la mirada estaba ya semidesnudo entre los fuertes brazos del demonio que no dejaba de saborear su piel, esto provocaba que su cuerpo entero vibrara, sintiendo como esos labios y lengua humedecían su delicada y ahora tan sensible piel, no bastaba con eso sus manos lo acariciaban firmemente en una mezcla perfecta de posesión y dulzura.

_-Las calentaré un poco entonces..._ Murmuró Hoozuki con sensualidad con una mirada fija que hizo intimidar al otro que agachó la mirada, viendo como las manos del demonio se colaban traviesamente dentro de su ropa interior, lo que hizo que un gemido saliera de forma inconsciente de sus labios aunque trato de callarlo era demasiado tarde pues el demonio lo percibió de forma clara,

_-No toques allí..._ Murmuró la Hakutaku mientras sentía como ese demonio de mirada fría con sus manos acariciaban su intimidad con fuerza, haciéndolo tiritar de excitación, ambos juntaron sus labios en un candente beso tratando de calmar sus ansias, pero con eso beso lleno de pasión solo los encendía aún más. Era la primera vez que Hakutaku se sentía de esa manera a pesar de tener experiencia en el arte amatorio, no sabía en que se diferenciaba ahora, obviamente estaba con un ser masculino era probable ese factor era el que mayor incidencia tenia, también ser quien se dejaba seducir cuando él era quien lo hacía cuando estaba con mujeres, y la tercera razón por la que se sentía diferente seria porque… estaba enamorado de ese vil demonio pensar en la tercera posibilidad lo hizo paralizarse, lo que sintió Hoozuki que se separaba del otro al ver una extraña expresión en su rostro como de sorpresa.

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te arrepentiste?_ Dijo Hoozuki con ligera molestia dejando de acariciarlo, y verlo fijamente.

_-No… nada…_ Respondía algo nervioso Hakutaku ante la mirada intimidante del demonio, fuera por cualquier motivo quería sentirse amado por Hoozuki esa noche infernal, se aferró a él con fuerza, no entendía el motivo pero lo necesitaba, el demonio sintió esa fuerza con la que se aferraba no podía evitar sentir ese calor en su ser, más que un simple acaloramiento físico por el placer era una sensación cálida que le recorría así que por instinto lo abrazó con fuerza por unos segundos, al darse cuenta que aquello era una escena meramente romántica, ambos suspiraron resignados y decidieron seguir en lo que estaban minutos atrás. El demonio se quitó fácilmente su ropa, deleitando a Hakutaku con su desnudez, era evidente la mirada lasciva que este le lanzaba.

_-¿No tenías ropa interior?_ Preguntó con curiosidad Hakutaku mirando de pies a cabeza el desnudo y bien formado cuerpo del demonio frente a él.

_-Estaba listo… idiota…_ Respondió el demonio con firmeza acercándose a Hakutaku se agachó frente a él, su boca se ubicó frente a sus partes íntimas, Hakutaku no entendía que pretendía pero era excitante tenerlo así, cuando reaccionó solo sentía la lengua del demonio lamer sobre su ropa interior humedeciendo su miembro.

_-Se siente bien…_ Murmuraba conteniendo el placer que le causaba esa traviesa lengua que jugueteaba en esa parte ahora tan sensible. Sintió un espasmo placentero recorrer su ser cuando los colmillos del demonio parecían morderlo, Hakutaku parecía caer en el placer ya que sin vergüenza alguna bajo de prisa su ropa interior para que Hoozuki jugara con él directamente, el demonio levantó la mirada viendo como el otro sonrojado jadeaba levemente.

_-¿Qué?_ Dijo Hakutaku con algo de molestia al sentir como se detuvo el demonio y no seguía en lo que estaba. Hoozuki se levantó abalanzándose intimidante sobre él, cayendo ambos al piso, mientras más se trataran de forma grosera parecían excitarse más.

_-¿Te gusta… el amor duro?_ Hablaba el demonio mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban con fuerza, piel con piel sentían estremecerse de placer, juntando sus labios se besaban entre mordidas y palabras sucias uno al otro se sentían más compenetrados subiendo la intensidad de lo que hacían, sus labios sangraban ligeramente pues ninguno quería perder el juego de sensuales mordidas que habían iniciado, Hakutaku besaba con sensualidad el cuerno de la frente de Hoozuki que se sentía extraño ante esa rara muestra de afecto, pasaron en esos jueguitos por unos minutos después de todo la noche apenas empezaba.

_-Ahh… Demonio idiota…_ Gemía con fuerte voz Hakutaku con una expresión algo llorosa, sintiendo como dos dedos de Hoozuki se abrían paso en su cavidad anal, que ligeramente estaba ya humedecida sentía como este a pesar de su queja no dejaría de hacerlo, es más parecía disfrutar del dolor de su ahora amante.

_-¿Quieres que te ponga esto?_ Dijo en tono burlón el demonio sacando con su otra mano de entre la ropa de Hakutaku un pequeño frasco.

_-Deja eso…_ Exclamó algo avergonzado Hakutaku sintiendo como esos dedos se penetraban con fuerza haciéndolo sucumbir.

_-Ya que lo trajiste, lo usaremos…_ Hablaba Hoozuki con esa seriedad característica de él, sacando sus dedos del interior del otro, abrió el frasco untando ese misterioso liquido viscoso que contenía el frasco en sus dedos.

_-Hubiera resistido sin tener que usar eso…_ Decía Hakutaku que pretendía jactarse frente al demonio, que no le hacía caso jugaba con sus dedos en ese viscoso e interesante líquido.

_-Oye deja de jugar…. _Exclamaba molesto Hakutaku al sentirse ignorado,

_-Celoso de un líquido extraño, eso es mortalmente adorable_… Murmuró sarcástico el demonio, viendo de forma algo siniestro a Hakutaku, entre sus piernas abiertas se abría paso para llegar a su rostro, los dos viéndose fijamente tan cerca Hakutaku algo temeroso no sabía que esperar del demonio, pues tenía esa mirada seria es más en esos minutos que estaban juntos no la había quitado suponía que era su naturaleza. Cuando sintió la mano limpia del demonio levantar su flequillo, dejando ver ese tercer ojo que escondía, plasmando un intenso beso en él.

_-Idiota… veo borroso, no beses allí…_ Reclamaba Hakutaku que aunque era molesto no podía evitar que se sentía bien ese contacto, el demonio bajando sus labios se juntaron a los de su amante en un apasionado beso lleno de deseo, pocos segundos después sus miembros se levantaron entre si parecían haberse sincronizado en ese detalle, los dos suspiraron resignados, al parecer sus reacciones eran compatibles en muchos aspectos, siguieron así abrazados sintiendo la fricción de sus cuerpos acalorados entre sí, se revolcaban con fuerza en el piso, lastimarse los excitaba aún más, lo disfrutaban por la forma en que se miraban, como se besaban y se aferraban sin vergüenza alguna uno al otro.

_-Ahhh… Nhnn…_ Gemía Hakutaku cuando después de ese beso el demonio untó más liquido en sus dedos segundos después los introducía de nuevo en Hakutaku que ansioso se abría más de piernas, ahora no dolía tanto entraban con mayor facilidad, causándole una oleada de sensaciones placenteras. Hoozuki sentía como entraban con facilidad pocos segundos después estaba totalmente lubricada esa entrada y su miembro erecto quería sentirse apretado en esas húmedas y deliciosas paredes anales sin pensarlo dos veces lo embistió con fuerza y profundidad.

_-Nhhhnn… _Lanzaba un fuerte gemido de placer Hakutaku al sentirse invadido de esa manera, Hoozuki jadeaba levemente cuando sentía como su miembro era acogido con delicia ambos se disfrutaban, se deleitaban, con fuerza lo embestía sintiendo perder la razón con cada profunda estocada, que aumentaban su velocidad al pasar los segundos parecían delirar de placer, siguieron así por largos minutos, agradecían el hecho de ser, seres sobrenaturales pues su resistencia era mayor y mucho mejor. El calor era asfixiante, el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose de forma acelerada, el sonido de sus gemidos que resonaban entre besos llenos de lujuria, sus manos entrelazaron sus dedos tratando de reafirmar su unión, de alguna forma el anhelo de sus corazones se reafirmaban ahora, y no era solo por una entrega de placer, pues ambos se sentían diferentes a pesar de querer instintivamente lastimarse no podían evitar el simple hecho de que se necesitaban, estando a punto de llegar al climax, alcanzándolo de forma sincronizada los dos, donde sus cuerpos estallaron en placer, el interior de Hakutaku se llenaba de un espeso liquido cálido mientras el roseaba su esencia en el cuerpo de su ahora amante que sobre él, arqueaba su espalda sintiendo ese estremecedor orgasmo. Un poco rendidos los dos se recostaron en el suelo, mirando el techo tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tan agotadora faena.

_-no estuvo mal…_ Dijo Hakutaku con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver el techo.

_-Lo mismo digo…_ Aclaraba Hoozuki quien también no desprendía la mirada del techo, al parecer ahora que lo había hecho, ya no sabían que pasaría con ellos ahora. ¿Seguirían juntos? ¿Fue solo un desliz? Pensaban los dos sin dignarse a mirarse entre sí, ya sus cuerpos se habían tranquilizado, ambos esperaban que el otro diera iniciativa a algo para romper ese ambiente tenso que se había formado.

_-Hakutaku-san… Te harías millonario si en el mundo de los humanos vendieras ese lubricante… _Dijo con burla Hoozuki de repente tratando de romper ese silencio incómodo.

_-Ja… ¡Que gracioso!..._ Dijo con sarcasmo Hakutaku cuando sintió la mano del demonio tomar la suya con dulzura, él se sonrojó por ese contacto delicado pensando que Hoozuki ese demonio al que aparentemente odiaba estaba cediendo.

_-auchhh… maldito enfermo… Eso duele…_ Exclamaba con dolor Hakutaku sintiendo como el demonio con malicia le apretaba la mano con fuerza parecía romperla.

_-no te distraigas… Tú y yo jugaremos así por siempre…_ Dijo Hoozuki soltándolo, se sentaba para buscar su ropa.

_-Eso es tétricamente romántico viniendo de ti…_ Murmuró Hakutaku levantándose también sin pensarlo se acercó a Hoozuki, por la espalda se abrazaba a él, los dos en silencio unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, luego callados vistiéndose salían de esa casa en la que se convertiría en su refugio amoroso quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Antes de despedirse se sentían incomodos después de todo llegaba el momento de la verdad decirse, hasta luego, hasta nunca, ninguno decía algo.

_-Yo…_ Dijeron los dos a la vez.

_-Nos vemos después…_ Dijeron los dos de forma sincronizada, después de eso siguieron cada cual su camino.

_-Maldito idiota te haré conocer el infierno…_ murmuraba Hoozuki con seriedad viendo de reojo la silueta que minutos atrás había profanado de forma deliciosa.

_-Maldito idiota te haré conocer el cielo…_ A la vez susurraba Hakutaku con una sonrisa viendo también de reojo a la silueta malhumorada con quien había disfrutado en cuerpo y alma. Los dos satisfechos se alejaban entre si pensando en la próxima ocasión en que se encontrarían.

**_Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, de verdad lo espero pues hace tiempo no escribía lemon :3 gracias por leer, y veremos si hay el interés necesario de su parte para este fic... seguirá... :D _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, sus comentarios y apoyo... espero les sea agradable ame escribirlo, esta pareja me inspira... razon x la que pienso que Hakutaku es timido e ingenuo a pesar de mostrarse muy libertino, en el capitulo 3 cuando recien sale, Hoozuki le toma la mano y este se la deja agarrar y la expresion es tan linda, como timido... bueno esa es mi base para creer el caracter introvertido de Hakutaku frente a Hoozuki... cuando estan juntos a pesar del odio... sin más leanlo :***_

Era de madrugada en algún lugar del infierno y en otro lugar en el paraíso habían dos seres que no conciliaban el sueño, daban vueltas en la cama, a pesar de que ya se habían aseado, sentían en sus cuerpos esa extraña sensación, que al recordarla los hacia estremecer, aun a la distancia parecían coordinar sus acciones y emociones. Cada cual recordaba la agradable y satisfactoria sesión amorosa que compartieron uno con el otro un par de horas atrás , aun cerrando los ojos podían sentir el calor corporal del otro como sus besos, gemidos, el movimiento casi sincronizado de sus cuerpos.

_-No debería pensar en eso... _Se decía así mismo con molestia Hakutaku, sintiendo como comenzaba a excitarse con solo recordar a su ahora amado rival Hoozuki, cuando lo profanaba de forma casi salvaje, sonrojándose sentía como su cuerpo era invadido por un calor que le llamaba al placer.

_-No... no... no..._ Se negaba así mismo Hakutaku levantándose de la cama se dirigía al baño para mojarse la cara, de pie frente al lavamanos miraba su reflejo en un espejo, se quedó contemplándose por unos segundos mientras pensaba en la idiotez que había permitido horas atrás, ¿por qué dejó que ese demonio lo hiciera suyo? pensando en la respuesta se justificaba a sí mismo, en que fue solo un desliz por experimentar algo diferente, no involucraba sentimientos ni mucho menos, sonriendo nervioso sabía que aquello era falso, pues sentía algo diferente por el demonio, ese odio que le profesaba no lo era, tal vez era negación a lo que en realidad sentía, suspirando resignado negaba con la cabeza, se sentía derrotado de una batalla que al parecer no habría tregua alguna. Saliendo del baño ya que no iba a dormir, decidió prepararse un té con algunas hojas de delicioso aroma, preparar infusiones lo relajaba aún más que el beberlas, mientras seguía pensando en ese fatídico demonio.

_-Soy un idiota… _Se decía a si mismo Hoozuki recostado en su cama mientras miraba el techo, tirando una almohada al techo pues de repente parecía que un reflejo de Hakutaku lo molestaba con esa sonrisa sínica, y sus ojos cerrados al sonreír, en el fondo era adorable pensaba el demonio, sacudiendo la cabeza se negaba el pensar así, pero ¿Qué era Hakutaku? ¿Qué significaba para él? Si es estúpido, retardado se respondía el demonio pero parece un animalito travieso, de esos que les gusta juguetear, tan malicioso pero tan inocente a la vez, por algo era una bestia divina.

_-Te odio…_ Murmuraba Hoozuki, levantándose de su cama se dirigía al jardín donde sembraba sus hermosas plantas en forma de peces, era la mejor manera de relajarse, pensaba en todas las maldades que en tantos años le había hecho a su rival, y como este siempre caía por eso no sabía si era ingenuo o bastante estúpido, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensarlo? Me ha lanzado un hechizo ese idiota, pensaba tratando de ser razonable Hoozuki. Sin darse cuenta los dos contemplaban el amanecer desde la distancia cada cual rodeado de lo característico de su mundo, el infierno oscuro de Hoozuki y el paraíso deslumbrante de Hakutaku, al sentir la brisa fresca mañanera, cerrando los ojos un pensamiento cruzó sus mentes, haciéndoles fruncir el ceño a ambos.

_*Me he enamorado de ese idiota ¿Por qué?*_ dijeron ambos de forma sincronizada a la distancia, pronunciar eso era una profanación a a sus naturalezas, enamorarse no se les tenía prohibido pero enamorarse de alguien opuesto sería complicado, sintieron algo de náuseas y decidieron ir a desayunar y quitarse esa amargura, que aunque no quisieran estaba mezclada con dulzura.

Pasaron un par de días, y los que estaban en el entorno de ambos ambiguos personajes notaban las raras actitudes que tenían, más callados de lo normal, muy pensativos, que en ocasiones tenían que llamarlos varias veces pues parecían perdidos de la realidad.

-Hoozuki kun ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes bien? Si estas enfermo debes decírmelo te daré un descanso. Decía con preocupación Emma Sama al notar como Hoozuki no parecía cumplir con eficiencia su trabajo, parecía muy distraído algo muy raro en él.

_-Quiere que descanse para así usted también descansar, no me utilice como su pretexto para no trabajar._ Respondió el demonio con mala cara, se notaba que no había dormido bien por unas bolsitas oscuras que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos.

_-No, Hoozuki kun… ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí? Me preocupo por ti, he notado que andas extraño en estos días… pero ya no diré nada…_ Aclaraba con resentimiento el rey al escuchar esa insinuación.

_-No juegue al resentido, ahora… tenemos trabajo que hacer, no puedo enfermarme…_ Dijo con más calma Hoozuki al darse cuenta de la sincera preocupación de su jefe.

-_Sí tú lo dices, pero no dudes en tomarte un descanso si lo necesitas, Hoozuki Kun._ Aclaraba con duda el rey al ver el rostro de Hoozuki, quien desviaba la mirada simplemente el demonio no se resignaba a lo que sentía, ahora parecía extrañar a Hakutaku, se debatía en llamarlo o no, concretar un encuentro pero su orgullo demoniaco no se lo permitía.

_-¿Qué le pasa Hakutaku san? Ha estado desanimado últimamente…_ Decia Momotaro al ver como Hakutaku con desanimo removía un brebaje que preparaba en una olla, siempre que hacia algo asi era muy animado, pero en estos días andaba melancólico y pensativo.

-_Nada… es solo que…_ Respondió Hakutaku como queriendo consultar su incertidumbre amorosa actual, pero le daba vergüenza admitir aquello asi que se quedó callado.

_-Creo que está enamorado… por fin una chica logró conquistarlo… _Hablaba con una sonrisa Momotaro al ver como lanzaba un suspiro Hakutaku.

_-Tonterías…_ Replicó el otro sonrojándose al escuchar esas insinuaciones que en parte tenían verdad.

_-Me alegro por usted, pero es obvio ya que no ha querido salir con ninguna chica en estos dos días, además parece esperar que lo llamen o no se decide a llamar. _Hablaba Momotaro con más confianza, pues notaba cierta ansiedad en Hakutaku y el teléfono que sacaba y guardaba del bolsillo, además de lo demasiado tranquilo que andaba parecía no querer fijarse en mujer alguna pues las ignoraba amablemente.

_-No estoy enamorado… es idea tuya, voy a recoger unas hojas que me faltan._ Murmuró malhumorado Hakutaku saliendo de la casa y caminaba hacia el jardín, en su mente se aparecía la despreciable figura del demonio y tristemente se dio cuenta de que si estaba enamorado aunque lo negara.

-¿_Soy tan obvio? _Se decía a si mismo con resignación, quedándose en silencio sacaba su teléfono para revisar si tenía algún indicio de que el demonio se comunicara con él.

_-El estúpido ese no me ha llamado… Yo no voy a llamarlo, no que no… _Exclamó con molestia al notar que no había nada, debatiéndose en llamarlo, pero parecía que ambos estaban jugando al que llama primero, pierde. En la noche Hakutaku y Momotaro cenaban tranquilamente, cuando un sonido rompió el silencio. Hakutaku sacó su teléfono.

_-¿un mensaje?_ Dijo al revisarlo cuando vio el nombre que marcaba se emocionó, poniéndose de pie.

_-Jajajaja… Sabía que tú cederías_… Decía con algarabía Hakutaku con una enorme sonrisa y miraba su teléfono.

_-El amor lo tiene loco… espantó a los conejitos…_ Murmuraba Momotaro al ver actuar efusivamente a quien parecía apagado últimamente, comprobando su teoría de que estaba enamorado, nadie se emociona por un mensaje normal, debía ser alguien especial.

_-Gané… gané…_ Se jactaba con alegría y orgullo Hakutaku.

_-Vamos a ver que dice…_ Se dijo así mismo y Momotaro acogía a los asustadizos conejos que caminaban sin rumbo fijo. Leía Hakutaku el mensaje sentándose tranquilo en el suelo.

_-Bueno tal vez tenga un código secreto… trata de jugar conmigo…_ Decía Hakutaku cuando terminó de leerlo, trataba de encontrar algo sugerente ya que a simple vista solo decía que preparara para Emma sama una infusión especial.

_-¿De quién habla? No entiendo…_ Decía confundido Momotaro viendo a Hakutaku que andaba en sus propias deducciones que no escuchó que el teléfono sonaba en la mesa.

_-Lo están llamando…_ Exclamaba resignado Momotaro al notar que Hakutaku no escuchaba, al oír el sonido del teléfono lo agarró viendo quien lo llamaba, cambiando su actitud tan positiva de antes por una timidez que sorprendió a Momotaro, Hakutaku se disponía a responder dando media vuelta en su asiento y darle la espalda a Momotaro que lo veía.

_-Si…_ Respondió Hakutaku con fingida molestia.

_-Buenas noches…_ Se escuchaba la voz firme de Hoozuki al otro lado, causando un estremecimiento en Hakutaku.

_-Buenas noches… _Le saludaba algo nervioso.

_-¿Leíste mi mensaje? mañana temprano voy a recoger eso… bueno… adiós. _Dijo de forma tajante el demonio disponiéndose a cortar la llamada.

_-Espera…_ Exclamó nervioso Hakutaku, antes de que colgara su amante, no sabía que decir y mucho menos que debía esperar el otro.

_-¿qué quieres?_ Preguntó con mala gana Hoozuki pero en el fondo se alegraba de que Hakutaku cediera también ya que él no fue capaz de llamarlo.

-_Nada… idiota…_ Dijo avergonzado Hakutaku con fingida molestia, los dos se quedaron en silencio solo escuchaban su respirar.

_-¿Quieres que te haga compañía hoy?_ Preguntó el demonio segundos después rompiendo el silencio de ambos.

_-No… claro que no…_ Respondió nervioso Hakutaku aunque él quería lo contrario, anhelaba estar con el demonio, pero su orgullo no le permitía eso.

_-Como quieras…_ Exclamó molesto Hoozuki por el rechazo, se disponía a cortar la llamada.

_-Espera…_ Nuevamente dijo Hakutaku impidiendo que el demonio cortara la llamada.

_-¿Qué_? Exclamó con gran molestia Hoozuki, ya le estaba cansando la indecisión de Hakutaku.

_-Nos vemos en el lago._ Murmuraba tímidamente Hakutaku levantándose para que Momotaro no escuchara.

_-Ahora no quiero…_ Respondió fuerte Hoozuki, molestando ahora a Hakutaku.

_-¡Bastardo!_ Exclamaba enojado Hakutaku, casi gritándole Momotaro aunque no hubiera querido oírlo era imposible no hacerlo, se sorprendió al escuchar que hablaba con un hombre, y lo peor era que parecía el tono como cuando hablaba con Hoozuki, ¿Acaso el demonio era el enamorado de Hakutaku? Pensaba Momotaro.

_-En una hora…_ Dijo Hoozuki al escuchar cómo le gritaba, al decir eso colgó de inmediato concretando la cita.

_ -Si… ya me colgó este idiota… te odio…_ Murmuraba con molestia Hakutaku apretando su teléfono, aunque ambos no lo admitieran ya anhelaban verse, sus almas se sentían aliviadas de cierta manera, así que cada cual a la distancia se preparaban para su encuentro.

_**Gracias por leer y seguir este fic... besos :* y amen a Hoozuki x Hakutaku :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo medio pervert... gracias a los que comentan me alegra saber que les agrada :* disculpen cualquier error :P**_

Cada cual en su habitación se alistaba para la cita que habían concretado de forma peculiar, Hakutaku terminaba de alistarse, se preocupaba por verse deseable para el demonio, con gesto de resignación se miraba al espejo que bajo había caído, pero ya no tenía mucha importancia aquel detalle del orgullo, pues le emocionaba encontrarse con el demonio, salió sin decir palabra alguna de la casa, Momotaro le vio salir pero tarde o temprano confirmaría sus sospechas, después de todo Hakutaku era demasiado parlanchín en cualquier se le escaparía alguna aclaración amorosa. Hakutaku llegó puntual se notaba lo ansioso que estaba, aunque seguramente sería propicio para alguna burla del demonio, el ambiente ya estaba oscuro, cruzando el lago con cuidado llegaba a la casa esperando que el demonio ya estuviera ahí, para su sorpresa todavía no llegaba, así que ahora le tocó a él esperar.

_-¿Por qué traje esto?_ Seguramente el idiota ese se burlará. Hablaba consigo mismo Hakutaku mirando el frasco que tenía en su mano, sonrojándose lo guardaba en su bolsillo de prisa.

_-¿A qué hora pensará llegar este demonio? Se atrevió a dejarme plantado, lo esperare solo 5 minutos más..._ Decía malhumorado Hakutaku, mientras se acomodaba en una pared a esperar sentado en el suelo, no pudo evitar recordar lo que días atrás ocurrió en ese piso, aun se podía percibir un extraño aroma, incitándole al deseo. Recordaba la sensación placentera que le brindaba el demonio, aunque parecía siempre tan distante y frio, en la hora de entrega fue muy diferente aunque no hubo muchas muestras de afecto al contrario fue algo medio salvaje, se percibía cálido y profundo.

_-¿Profundo?_ Repitió en voz baja Hakutaku sonriendo de forma picara, pensando en esa sensación placentera su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, sin darse cuenta su mano se colaba dentro de su pantalón comenzando a masajear su miembro que parecía despertase lentamente.

_-Nhn…_ Jadeaba Hakutaku mientras seguía en su auto estimulación, su miembro erecto se humedecía con el pasar de los segundos, no podia evitarlo el ambiente lo incitaba, mordiéndose el labio trataba de callar sus leves gemidos, lo que no sabía es que Hoozuki de afuera lo escuchaba arrimado a la pared.

_-Hoozuki… idiota…_ murmuraba entre jadeos casi silenciosos Hakutaku, y el movimiento de su mano se agilizaba con fuerza, estaba a punto de venirse cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, avergonzado y sonrojado trataba de terminar pero le fue imposible ya que el demonio lo miró fijamente con enojo.

_-¿Qué haces Hakutaku san?_ Preguntaba con fingida indiferencia el demonio parándose frente a él.

_-¿Que debo decírtelo? no lo ves idiota…_ Respondió excitado y molesto Hakutaku.

_-Tan ansioso estas que no pudiste esperarme 20 minutos,_ Hablaba Hoozuki sentándose tranquilamente frente a él, viendo como el miembro humedecido y erecto de su amante clamaba por atención.

_-No es eso, solo mataba el tiempo…_ Se excusaba Hakutaku jamás le diría que se excitó de pensar y recordar lo de días atrás en el mismo sitio, aunque el demonio lo presentía.

_-Vaya manera de matar el tiempo… Lamento llegar tarde, fueron unos asuntos de trabajo inesperados…_ Se excusaba el demonio con resignación, Hakutaku no se decidía si seguir en su labor o abalanzarse al demonio para terminar, pero el orgullo le jugaba un poco, y su miembro palpitante ya le comenzaba a doler.

_-Termina, yo te espero… _Habló Hoozuki como una manera de ayudarlo a decidir, cruzado de brazos no le apartaba la mirada.

_-No… ¿por qué no me ayudas a terminar?_ Dijo Hakutaku un poco ansioso dejando su orgullo a un lado por un momento.

_-no gracias, tu empezaste, tu termínalo_… Exclamó el demonio sin remordimiento alguno y con esa seriedad característica de él.

_-Te encanta fastidiarme…_ Aclaraba con molestia Hakutaku disponiéndose a librarse de la ansiedad de su entrepierna, mirando mal al demonio volvia a su labor,

_-Sí, es un placer fastidiarte…_ Aclaraba Hoozuki mirándolo fijamente se relamía los labios era excitante ver como su ahora amante entre vergüenza y placer movía su mano con rapidez, esa boca semiabierta por donde jadeaba deliciosamente, ese rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos cerrados con fuerzas lo hacían adorable,

_-Nhnnn… ahhh…_ Gemía Hakutaku acalorado sentía que se aproximaba al climax.

_-Di mi nombre…_ Le ordenaba serio Hoozuki viéndolo como se retorcía placenteramente.

_-No, Nhn…_ respondía Hakutaku sin detener su movimiento.

_-Pero hace un momento lo hacías…_ Aclaraba Hoozuki acercándosele lentamente, como un animal cauteloso a su presa, con esa mirada profunda que Hakutaku no pudo evitar, encendiéndolo aún más.

_-Cállate, Ahh…_ gritaba entre gemidos Hakutaku derramando su esencia entre sus dedos, el demonio complacido y excitado se acercaba a su rostro, Hakutaku sin pensarlo dos veces atrapó con pasión sus labios a los suyos en un beso apasionado, aun sentía su cuerpo tiritar por el placer anterior, Hoozuki correspondió el beso acomodándose, disfrutaban de la delicia de ese beso.

_-¿Me extrañaste? S_usurraba el demonio al oído de Hakutaku de forma seductora cuando dejaron de besarse.

_-No, nunca… ¿Y tú, me extrañaste? _Respondía Hakutaku desviando la mirada aunque debía admitir el hecho de extrañarlo nunca saldrían esas palabras de su boca sentía la lengua del demonio lamer su esencia de sus dedos con lascivia, haciéndolo estremecer por completo.

_-Jamás…_ Dijo Hoozuki mirándolo y se relamía los labios, acercándose de nuevo juntaban sus labios en un candente beso, mezclado con el sabor de semen y la saliva de ambos, Hakutaku se sonrojó más al sentir ese sabor en su paladar, sus lenguas jugaban traviesas entre sí por unos minutos, entre besos y caricias atrevidas, los dos no podían negar lo bien que se sentían uno junto al otro, se complementaban de forma perfecta, Hoozuki quitaba el pañuelo blanco de la cabeza de Hakutaku.

_-¿Qué haces? _Preguntaba con curiosidad Hakutaku pero sonreía de forma traviesa pensando en lo que tramaba el demonio, cuando sintió como este lo usaba para vendar sus ojos.

_-Jugar… La noche es larga ¿No?_ Respondió el demonio con sensualidad amarrando el pañuelo

_-Sí, eso creo…_ Respondía Hakutaku con una sonrisa de picardía, se sentía acorralado pero le agradaba la sensación. Lo próximo que sintió fue las fuertes manos del demonio despojarle de sus prendas entre caricias y besos, el demonio estaba siendo gentil ahora, eso le parecía dudoso.

_-¿Ya terminaste?..._ Preguntaba con fingida inocencia Hakutaku, al ver como el demonio quitaba la última prenda dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

_-Sí, ¿que ya te dio frio?_ Respondió Hoozuki con sarcasmo.

_-Para nada, estoy desnudo pero tengo más calor que nunca._ Aclaraba con perversión Hakutaku, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del amante al que no veía por ahora.

_-Eres un pervertido, eso es lo que eres_. Murmuraba Hoozuki con algo de burla, separándose de él, se desvestía con agilidad.

_-¿Quién habla?_ Habló Hakutaku sintiendo como se desvestia el demonio, los dos desnudos en el suelo se disponían a iniciar su juego de seducción. Hoozuki susurró algo al oído de Hakutaku este primero se resistió pero el demonio besaba su mejilla sonrojada con devoción, eso fue algo muy tierno para Hakutaku que cedió, a los pocos segundos se lo veía colocarse en cuatro sobre el suelo.

_-Creo que será útil nuevamente…_ Exclamó Hoozuki tomando del suelo el frasco con ese líquido que había usado la velada anterior.

_-No me di cuenta que lo traje…_ Se justificaba Hakutaku escuchando como abrían el frasco, aunque lo negara bien sabía que aquello facilitaría las cosas.

_-Claro, yo te creo Hakutaku san…_ Dijo Hoozuki con sarcasmo tenerlo así, era muy provocador, comenzó a masajear su trasero de forma suave y por momentos con fuerzas, hacienda que el otro le temblara el cuerpo, miraba como su entrada no estaba lista todavía.

_-Oye no hagas eso…_ Dijo Hakutaku sintiendo como algo húmedo se introdujo en su entrada.

_-¿Es tu lengua?_ Exclamó nervioso Hakutaku al percibir la consistencia de lo que se introducía en su interior lentamente, pero se sentía bien y pensar que esa lengua tocaba allí le excitaba en gran manera que lo hizo gemir. Así pasaron por unos minutos, Hakutaku hablaba tonterías entre su excitación y gemidos, el demonio en su labor seguía sin hacerle mucho caso.

_-¿Te cansaste?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad Hakutaku al sentir que ya no lo seguían estimulando de forma deliciosa.

_-No, pasaremos al nivel 2…_ Respondió el demonio y se escuchaba como se movían unas cosas.

_-¿nivel 2?_ Preguntaba Hakutaku con curiosidad pero para no arruinar el momento no se quitaría la venda asi que ansioso esperaba.

_-Ahhh… Hoozuki… eso no es tuyo…_ De repente sintió como algo se introducía en su interior algo húmedo y duro, pero no era el miembro ni los dedos del demonio, entonces se dio cuenta que era uno de esos juguetes sexuales.

_-Cállate… solo te preparo…_ Advertía el demonio introduciendo el consolador dentro de Hakutaku que se aferraba con fuerza al suelo al sentirse embestido así.

_-Ahh…_ Gemía con fuerza Hakutaku al sentir como de la excitación se erguía su miembro, el demonio seguía embistiendo profundo con el juguete con firmeza, así siguieron unos minutos más en ese juego seductor lleno de placer. El demonio terminó de prepararlo el también estaba listo y su miembro también estaba erecto.

_-Acomódate sobre mí,_ dijo Hoozuki con erotismo en su voz, haciendo que Hakutaku quien excitado jadeaba, y el sudor mojaba su rostro y parte de su cuerpo, se sentaba en el suelo. El demonio se recostaba, Hakutaku tanteando hasta que tocó el miembro erecto de Hoozuki, quien gimió levemente, traviesamente Hakutaku sonrió y decidió jugar allí un momento, comenzado a lamer con ansiedad ese falo como un delicioso dulce causando espasmos de placer a Hoozuki, que jadeaba en voz baja, comenzó a succionar con fuerza haciendo estremecer al demonio.

_-Te dije que te acomodaras sobre mí… _Advirtió con molestia Hoozuki, con un suspiro de resignación Hakutaku dejó aquello acomodándose sobre el demonio sentía como al sentarse sobre el abdomen el miembro rozaba su parte trasera, con fiereza se besaban el calor del momento los tenia embriagados, Hakutaku se quitaba la venda, ya era molesto, y de una vez quería ser embestido por el demonio y sin más se acomodaba para auto penetrarse, lentamente se acomodaba pero Hoozuki con malicia lo miró con fuerza lo hizo sentarse de una vez haciéndolo delirar de dolor un poco pero era placentero.

-_Bestia… vas a romperme… _Exclamaba entre con dolor y placer Hakutaku dándole una mirada siniestra al demonio que serio lo miraba.

_-Eso quiero… romperte…_ Dijo Hoozuki con malicia, el otro lo insultaba pero comenzaba a moverse, hasta que ambos acoplaron un movimiento que satisfacía a ambos.

_-Te ves adorable así…_ Hablaba Hoozuki entre jadeos veía la imagen de Hakutaku en su excitación con claridad, como este a su propio ritmo se levantaba y sentaba sobre el miembro del demonio en un movimiento rápido y asfixiante para ambos.

_-Cállate…._ Exclamaba Hakutaku agachándose besaba al demonio para callarlo. Hoozuki se sentó cambiando la posición abrazándose lo embestía con fuerza y profundidad, los dos se aferraban entre sí, sino se miraban, se besaban o se mordían seductoramente, el grotesco sonido de sus cuerpos se oía en esa noche, en esa entrega en que sus cuerpos se unían nuevamente, llegando al orgasmo los dos de forma simultanea vertían sus esencias, en el clímax del momento. Como la primera vez al terminar, se veía a los dos recostados como miraban el techo, en media de una conversación tonta.

_-¿Qué haces?_ Preguntaba Hoozuki al ver como Hakutaku le sonreía y se le acercaba peligrosamente, sintió como este le abrazaba recostándose sobre su pecho entrelazando sus dedos.

_-Quiero más…_ Dijo con seducción Hakutaku rozando sus labios a los de Hoozuki, quien vio la mirada enamorada de su amante, podria burlarse por eso pero la verdad no podía, desviando la mirada, se abrazó a él dando rienda a una nueva sesión llena de "amor".

Así pasó un par de semanas, entre encuentros clandestinos y mensajes o llamadas por el celular, cada uno sentían más apegarse al otro aunque era fastidioso era a la vez agradable.

Una tarde Hoozuki tuvo que inspeccionar algo en un lugar concurrido del infierno, cerca de un bar pasaba cuando escuchó una risa conocida, con curiosidad se detuvo a mirar, al asomarse vio como Hakutaku coqueteaba con una exuberante mujer, este no lo notó, el demonio dando media vuelta seguía su camino cuando vio que su amante se besaba apasionadamente con ella.

_-Idiota… haz lo que quieras…_ Murmuraba Hoozuki con molestia pero la decepción y tristeza se denotaba en su mirada, aunque él quisiera disimularla.

_**espero les haya gustado, no puedo decir que es el mejor que he escrito pero ojala les agrade, mariposa traicionera ese Hakutaku :/ no olviden comentar :* besos :***_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero no odien al lindo Hakutaku... :* gracias por sus comentarios, agradeceria más si dejaran su opinión los que leen... gracias igual por leer... :*_**

El demonio caminaba de regreso a su trabajo tenía una mezcla de coraje y decepción, ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? se preguntaba a sí mismo, entonces por su mente la imagen de Hakutaku besando a esa mujer, cruzaba por su cabeza removiendo un fuego interno que le llenaba de coraje, y no solo era eso, era la sensación de querer entrar a ese bar y halar al maldito chino ese, golpearlo con toda su fuerza.

_-¿Celos?_ Murmuraba con duda, antes de empezar esa extraña relación con él, a veces sentía un enojo leve al verlo coquetear con cuanta mujer hermosa se le ponía en frente, pero siempre ignoraba aquella sensación, pero ahora era más fuerte, tal vez era porque ya considera a Hakutaku algo muy suyo, pensando en eso, trataba de negárselo a sí mismo.

_-Hoozuki-kun ¿Estas bien?_ Preguntaba Emma sama preocupado pero ya casi acostumbrado de hacer esa pregunta, pues los cambios de su ayudante eran evidentes, esa actitud distraída era ya presente cada día, pero hoy la mirada del demonio era diferente, se podría decir hasta triste.

_-Si te sientes mal, terminemos esto y puedes tomarte el resto del día._ Hablaba seriamente el rey del infierno, tratando de ser comprensivo con el callado demonio, quien de forma sorprendente no refutó aquello solo asintió con la cabeza. Cuando terminaron el último juicio, el demonio se levantó y en silencio arreglaba sus cosas.

_-Hoozuki-kun…_ Murmuraba con algo de pena el rey Emma, al ver como en silencio se alejaba el demonio, seguramente iría a su habitación. Llegó la noche el demonio recostado en su cama trataba de dormir, pero no podía pues ese coraje no lo dejaba tranquilo, cuando el teléfono sonó, al mirar quien lo llamaba, entrecerrando más los ojos decidió no contestar. Así pasaron unos minutos y teléfono seguía sonando.

_-¡Qué fastidio! _Exclamó Hoozuki al ver como insistía su amante, después de todo no habían concretado si se verían esa noche, seguramente para eso lo llamaba. El teléfono dejó de sonar, por unos minutos el demonio pensando que ya se había rendido, suspiró resignado, pero su teléfono le alertó un mensaje.

_-No se rinde…_ Murmuró Hoozuki comenzando a leer el mensaje, le mataba la curiosidad de saber que diría una alimaña mentirosa y traicionera como él.

_-¡Mejor lo apagaré!_ Exclamó el demonio con mala cara apagándolo y lanzando el teléfono a una mesa.

_ Oye, idiota, contesta el teléfono, debo hablar contigo es algo muy serio,_

_ ¿Nos veremos hoy? Llámame…_

Pensaba el demonio en el mensaje que había leído, para olvidar aquello decidió encaminarse al lugar donde se relajaba, donde sus hermosas plantas. En otro lugar Hakutaku enojado caminaba de un lado a otro con el celular en la mano, cuando llamaba ya ni timbraba.

_-¿Apagó el teléfono?_ Se decía a si mismo Hakutaku, Momotaro que sospechaba de la relación entre el y el demonio con el que tanto profesaba odio, callado lo veía pasearse.

_-Hakutaku-san, ¿Va a salir hoy?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad Momotaro, ya casi era costumbre de Hakutaku escaparse por las noches y regresar muy tarde.

_-No, creo que no…_ Decía resignado Hakutaku con mala cara.

_-Pero ni crea que voy a rogarle… _Murmuraba Hakutaku yéndose a su habitación. Cuando entró en ella no pudo evitar que una tristeza le invadiera, esa tristeza que había disimulado frente a Momotaro.

_-Quería decírselo hoy… _Susurraba tristemente Hakutaku recostado en la cama, tomando su celular, miraba los mensajes que guardaba del demonio, aquellos mensajes sin sentido que le enviaba, pero que lo hacían feliz. Comenzó a leer algunos:

_Hakutaku-san, espero que tus caderas te sirvan el día de hoy, anoche no fui _

_ muy amable, pero no me arrepiento, ni tu tampoco creo…_

_ Que tengas un doloroso día. _

_... _

_Hakutaku-san, ¿sabes? vi por la calle un bicho raro y te recordé…_

_era muy feo_

_ ..._

_Oye idiota, deja de llamarme… Yo si trabajo… adicto al sexo, deja de molestar…_

_ ..._

_Lleva algo de comer, no he comido el día de hoy, por favor que no sea picante, _

_sabes que no me gusta, y un dulce también… te lo agradeceré de la forma que tú quieras…_

_ ..._

_-Soy un idiota… _Murmuraba con una sonrisa nostálgica Hakutaku leyendo esos y más mensajes, sin notarlo había caído en la trampa de un demonio, se sentía confundido horas atrás, pero en la tarde comprobó algo, cuando besaba a esa mujer, no se sentía bien, esos labios no eran dulces, no le saciaban como los de su demonio, de quien tenía perfectamente clavado el sabor de sus labios y su piel, de todo su ser, de pensarlo se estremecía, por mucho que lo negara y se confundiera, no podía ocultar el hecho de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hoozuki, ese demonio de fría y distante mirada, de gesto siempre amargado y serio, que nunca sonreía, alguien así lo había cautivado en cuerpo y alma completamente.

Besar a esa mujer, no fue buena idea, aunque aclaró sus dudas ahora se sentía culpable, justamente esa noche aclararía la situación con el demonio, pero ahora el lo ignoraba, se estaba jugando el orgullo de ser una bestia divina por él, aun asi tampoco le rogaría, con tristeza dejó de insistir en llamarle, mirando una foto que le había tomado al demonio cuando se vestía anteriormente, suspiraba con melancolía, por ahora lo dejaría tranquilo, tal vez era cuestión del destino que no se declarara esa noche.

Cada uno probaba la indecisión de sus corazones, debatir entre que hacer y qué no, de tanto pensar cayeron en un sueño profundo, pero hasta en sus sueños se atormentaban uno al otro. Pasaron unos días y los amantes no se hablaban, ni se encontraban, pero dentro de ellos estaba la rara sensación de encontrarse, se extrañaban y ese sentir los ponía de mal humor y los que sufrían ese mal de amores eran sus más cercanos, que aguantaban los malos tratos y malas caras.

_-No quiero verte nunca más…_ Se escuchaba a Hoozuki decir con coraje a Hakutaku quien por casualidad se encontraron en un sendero solitario del infierno.

_-¿Y eso?_ Cuestionaba Hakutaku pues notaba algo diferente y profundo en la mirada del demonio.

_-Nada… solo me cansé de ti… ¿No creerías que esto iba en serio?_ Respondía el demonio con sarcasmo, acercándose al otro que fingía que aquellas palabras no le dolían.

_-Claro que no… Esto era diversión…_ Dijo con el orgullo herido Hakutaku pero no se lo haría notar al demonio, se estaban separando de forma tan tonta, con una excusa tan vaga, pero ninguno diría más, pues en silencio se quedaron en ese supuesto final a esa extraña relación que habían entablado.

_-Buena suerte, Hakutaku-san…_ Murmuró seriamente Hoozuki dándole la espalda al otro, antes de que sus labios le reclamaran la acción traicionera que vio días atrás.

_-Oye…_ Le llamó Hakutaku casi inconscientemente para detenerlo, quería decirle de lo que había descubierto pero al ver la actitud seria del demonio se contuvo.

_-¿Qué? _Preguntó con el ceño fruncido el demonio dando media vuelta para verlo.

_-Ni un beso de despedida…_ Dijo Hakutaku con fingido orgullo aunque por dentro sentía una muerte lenta, pensar que ese beso quizás sería el último.

_-¿Eh?_ Murmuró algo sorprendido el demonio, debatiéndose entre conceder esa petición, era riesgosa si lo aceptaba tal vez no podría alejarse de él, nunca más pues ahora tenía la certeza de que estaba enamorado de ese idiota mujeriego, de ojos pequeños y dulce sonrisa, el que hablaba sin parar, viéndolo comenzó a caminar arriesgándose los dos, acercaban sus rostros, buscando instintivamente sus labios que de forma lenta se unían en un beso, en un cruce de miradas intensas como tratando de hablar a través de sus ojos.

El sonido de un beso tierno se escuchaba imperceptible entre dos seres de naturalezas diferentes, calmando la ansiedad de sus corazones, sus labios rozaban en un movimiento firme y dulce a la vez, sus brazos con duda pretendían rodear al otro, sin notarlo se abrazaron ligeramente, pasaron varios segundos con tristeza ambos pensaban que aquello era un adiós y tal vez eso era lo mejor.

_-Adiós Hakutaku-san…_ Murmuró el demonio y hasta una brisa fría parecía pasearse en ese momento.

_-Adiós Hoozuki-san…_ Murmuró casi resignado Hakutaku de pie frente al demonio, quien dio media vuelta y retomaba su camino.

_-¡Qué diablos!_ Se escuchó gritar a Hakutaku tomando el brazo del demonio para detenerlo.

_-¿Eh?_ Dijo sorprendido el demonio, Hakutaku estaba doblegando su orgullo, el demonio se podía sentirse victorioso pero recordaba que no podía andar con alguien que en cualquier momento lo cambiara con una mujer o un hombre.

_-¿Por qué de repente terminas conmigo? ¿Hice algo? ¿Es por qué la última noche no quise volver hacerlo? Dime, que no entiendo… _Hablaba de forma precipitada Hakutaku viendo fijamente al demonio, que tampoco le bajaba la mirada.

_-¿Lo preguntas? Eres un sínico… maldito mujeriego…_ respondió conteniendo el enojo Hoozuki tratando de alejarse de Hakutaku.

_-¿Mujeriego? Pero si últimamente yo no he estado con… oh… ¿me viste?_ Aclaraba Hakutaku al deducir que el demonio lo había visto con esa mujer, Hoozuki desviaba la mirada haciéndose el ofendido.

_-No tienes que darme explicaciones…_ Replicaba el demonio con seriedad al verse descubierto.

_-Terminas conmigo, ¿Por qué estabas celoso? _Decía con una sonrisa burlona Hakutaku, viendo como el demonio pretendía ignorarlo.

_-No, claro que no…_ Dijo Hoozuki con molestia, pero esa actitud solo lo confirmaba más, a lo que Hakutaku no evitó y comenzó a reírse de él. El demonio se le acercaba para golpearlo y callarlo de una vez pero lo que sintió fue los brazos de Hakutaku rodear su cuello.

_-¡Cállate, no te emociones¡ _Advertía Hoozuki sintiendo ese fuerte agarre y viendo como casi lloraba de la risa su amante. Hoozuki no pude evitarlo olvidando su orgullo herido abrazaba al otro con fuerza, comenzando a besar ansioso su cuello.

_-Oye, alguien puede pasar… _Exclamaba excitado Hakutaku algo temeroso mirando para los lados por si alguien aparecía. A pesar de estar avergonzado no impedía esos besos y la actitud posesiva del demonio con él al contrario se dejaba llevar.

_-¡Tú eres mío… un demonio no comparte lo suyo…!_ Aclaraba con seriedad y firmeza el demonio mirando casi de forma siniestra a su amante que sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa declaración, era una declaración amorosa muy al estilo del demonio, así que en el fondo le complacía.

_-Deja tu marca entonces…_ Dijo muy seguro Hakutaku dejando que los filosos dientes del demonio se encarnaran sutilmente en su cuello, mientras él se afirmaba más a su amado, aunque ninguno mencionara palabras dulces de amor, a su manera sabían cómo expresarlo. Sin dudarlo, ambos buscaron un rincón del lugar para deleitarse de forma rápida, detrás de un árbol cercano se escuchaba unos jadeos y gemidos ahogados, algunos que pasaron escuchaban pero nadie se atrevia a acercarse tal vez presintiendo que era mala idea. Unos minutos pasaron y se veía como Hoozuki sacaba su miembro del interior de Hakutaku que extasiado y delirando de placer trataba de mantenerse en pie, el demonio con la respiración agitada se acomodaba la ropa.

_-Tanto drama de separación… parece que sirvió…_ Hablaba con dificultad Hakutaku recuperando el aliento, y se trataba de subir el pantalón. El demonio solo chasqueaba la lengua, no creía que había caído de nuevo con ese idiota, aunque no lo admitiera siempre se veía lindo después de hacer el amor, sonrojadito y sudado, desviando la mirada pretendía ignorarlo.

_-¿Puedo explicar lo del otro día? _Decía con duda Hakutaku siguiendo a Hoozuki nuevamente retomaban el camino.

_-No hace falta… Ya lo entendí… _Habló el demonio con jactancia propia de él.

_-¿Ah?_ Musitó algo confuso Hakutaku.

_-Seguramente necesitabas comprobar si estabas enamorado de mí, por eso la besaste…_ Aclaraba Hoozuki mientras caminaba, el otro al escuchar eso y saber que era verdad, le apenó mucho sentirse descubierto, deteniendo su caminar.

_-No… nunca haría eso… ¿Quién se enamoraría de ti? Idiota… _Refutaba molesto y avergonzado Hakutaku, gritándole a unos pasos de él.

_-Como digas… yo lo tengo claro… _Se jactaba el demonio siguiendo su camino.

_-Maldito bastardo, no te hagas ideas falsas, ¡oye espérame!_ Gritaba molesto Hakutaku pero en el fondo se alegraba, siguiendo a su demonio emprendían su camino.

**_muchas gracias por leer y seguir este fic, no sean tímidos y déjenme saber su valiosa opinión que me impulsa a seguir :* besos espero les haya gustado... _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_muchas gracias por seguir esta humilde historia, agradezco su apoyo y comentarios _**

Una mañana tranquila donde Hoozuki ayudaba como de costumbre al Rey del Infierno en uno de sus juicios.

_-Disculpen…_ Advertía Hoozuki con mala cara caminando con su teléfono en mano se alejaba del juicio que efectuaba Emma sama, quien resignado seguía con su sentencia, después de todo su ayudante parecía tener una relación misteriosa y casi secreta, siempre recibía llamadas y se tomaba horas libres, ya no se enfocaba en el trabajo a tiempo completo como antes, ya se tomaba tiempo para sí mismo y eso le alegraba al rey, pues le tenía un fuerte afecto por su ayudante.

_-Alo… deja de llamarme, estoy trabajando…_ Respondió con mala gana el demonio su teléfono.

_-¿En serio? Pero siempre estás trabajando, que ya no sé en qué horario debería llamarte, además si me contestaste es porque querías hablar ¿Estabas aburrido?_ Hablaba divertido Hakutaku que sonreía al escuchar ya que por fin le contestaba el teléfono.

_-Algo aburrido… bueno ¿para qué me llamas?_ Hablaba Hoozuki con fingida indiferencia pero la verdad es que le animaba escuchar a su amado rival.

_-Hoy estaré solo en casa… ¿Vas a venir?_ Decía Hakutaku muy

_-¿Botaste al pobre Momotaro?_ Preguntaba sarcástico el demonio.

-_No, no soy capaz de eso… Él va a visitar a unos amigos._ Respondía con fingida inocencia Hakutaku pues la verdad si lo había botado por esa noche.

-_Tengo que preparar unos documentos importantes, creo que no podré. _Dijo Hoozuki destrozando todas las ilusiones de Hakutaku, ya que había pensado en pasar una velada especial junto al demonio.

_-Como quieras…_ Exclamó con mala gana tratando de que no suene a resentimiento

_-¿Te enojaste? Bueno si lo que quieres es verme, sino te molesta podría terminar esos documentos en tu casa._ Aclaraba el demonio que bien podía terminar esos documentos antes pero solo probaba a Hakutaku y sus reacciones.

_-Claro, si no te molesta a ti…_ Decía Hakutaku fingiendo no dar importancia.

_-Tienes la cena preparada…_ Casi le ordenaba Hoozuki con altivez.

_-No soy tu esposa…_ Reclamaba con enojo Hakutaku que gritaba a través del teléfono.

_-Pero si actúas como una linda esposa_. Dijo Hoozuki con burla, haciendo enfurecer más a su amante que se le escuchaba su respirar agitado, seguramente estaba más molesto, eso le encantaba al demonio que se desvivía por molestarlo.

_-Siempre tienes que molestarme… Nos vemos luego, idiota._ Decía molesto Hakutaku antes de colgar el teléfono, el demonio guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo, percatándose de tres pequeñas figuras frente a él en el pasillo donde estaba.

_-Hozuki sama… ¿Usted ya se casó?_ Cuestionaba con curiosidad Shiro al escuchar la última parte de la conversación del demonio.

_-¿Ah?_ Exclamó el demonio desviando la mirada.

_-No sabíamos que se había casado…_ Decía Kakisuke con duda, los tres animales estaban confundidos.

-_Saben que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas_. Les regañaba Hoozuki con seriedad tratando de cambiar de tema, los tres se quedaron en silencio después de todo fue sin querer que lo escucharon.

_-Pero supongo es mi culpa por hablar en el pasillo, no me he casado, ni lo haré, era una broma con alguien. _Se justificaba el demonio mientras caminaba de regreso donde Emma sama, los animales le seguían.

_-Si llegara a casarse estaría bien, no debería darle vergüenza…_ Hablaba Shiro dándole ánimo a Hoozuki, quien arqueó una ceja y detuvo su andar para ver al perro fijamente.

_-Shiro…_ Susurraban atemorizados sus compañeros al ver la mirada del demonio.

_-Lo pensaré… _Dijo Hoozuki en un murmullo que los animales escucharon claramente, el demonio seguía su camino.

_-¡Woahh! ¡Hoozuki sama tiene novia! _Exclamaron emocionados los animales ya que era una noticia inesperada. La noche estaba por llegar, ya los asuntos de trabajo habían terminado, Hoozuki quien regresaba de un recorrido que hizo se encontraba con su jefe que emocionado le llamaba recibiéndolo.

_-¡Hoozuki kun! ¡Hoozuki kun!_ Le llamaba en voz alta Emma sama a su ayudante.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llama así? Cuestionaba con molestia el demonio, mientras su jefe se acercaba rápidamente.

_-Cierto lo que escuché…_ Decía con emoción el rey del infierno, el demonio frunció más el ceño al oírlo.

_-¿Tienes novia? ¿Te vas a casar?_ Preguntaba emocionado con una gran sonrisa el rey del infierno, viendo a su ayudante que no se inmutaba.

_-Que rápido vuelan los rumores…_ Exclamó el demonio con mala cara pensando en los chismosos animales quienes seguramente fueron los del rumor.

_-Entonces es cierto…_ Decía con algarabía el rey del infierno al no escuchar una negativa directa.

_-Claro que no,_ Murmuraba hastiado el demonio, desviando la mirada.

_-Hoozuki kun, llevo cientos y cientos de años que te conozco, nada me haría más feliz que establecieras un compromiso. Todos nos sentimos solos a veces, me alegraría que encontraras a alguien con quien compartas la eternidad. _Decía con sinceridad Emma sama que casi lloraba de la emoción, el demonio lo veía y pretendía no hacerle caso pero si lo escuchaba atentamente.

_-Me conmueven sus palabras, pero no me casaré… Solo estoy saliendo con alguien,_ Dijo Hoozuki arriesgándose a exponer su relación secreta con la bestia divina.

_-Ohhh Hoozuki kun, pero así se empieza…¿Quién es la afortunada?_ Hablaba emocionado el rey para que el demonio le contara de su relación, pero Hoozuki con mirada siniestra le daba la espalda y se dirigía a su habitación.

-_No diré más…_se escuchaba al demonio que caminaba ignorando a su jefe quien resignado, tendría que esperar hasta que su ayudante le presentara a la supuesta mujer con la que salía, una hora más tarde se veía al demonio caminando cerca del paraíso, lentamente se lo veía que cargaba un paquete, una especie de caja, unos minutos después tocaba la puerta de la casa de su amante quien lo esperaba ansioso, terminaba de cocinar.

_-¡Ni hao…!_ Saludaba con una sonrisa Hakutaku al abrir la puerta y ver a su demonio serio parado frente a él.

_-Hola…_ Respondía el saludo el demonio, dejando la caja en el piso se acercaba a Hakutaku que intimidado lo veía, cuando sintió que el demonio le pellizcaba con fuerza las mejillas, jugando con ellas.

_-¡Auchhh eso duele!… _Exclamaba molesto Hakutaku sobándose las mejillas cuando el demonio lo soltó.

_-Acostúmbrate… _Murmuraba Hoozuki tomando su caja entraba a la casa.

_-Las parejas normales se dan un beso de saludo…_ dijo con burla Hakutaku viendo como el demonio se acercaba dónde estaba la olla en que cocinaba una deliciosa sopa.

_-Tch… no somos pareja…_ Refunfuñaba Hoozuki con molestia ya que no le gustaba sentirse presionado con una relación seria o que el otro lo tomara de burla.

_-¡ah cierto!_ Exclamaba con una sonrisa burlona Hakutaku, acercándose a la olla también.

_-¿Quieres…?_ Iba a preguntar Hakutaku cuando sintió un beso sorpresivo del demonio interrumpiendo lo que preguntaría, trataba de resistirse pero era imposible no corresponder ese apasionado beso, unos largos segundos se mantuvieron en ese beso, cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente.

_-Siempre esa mala costumbre de no dejar que terminé de hablar…_ Decía Hakutaku con fingido mal humor mientras quitaba los restos de ese exquisito beso de sus labios.

_-Querías que te saludara con un beso y lo hice… ¿Quién te entiende?_ Dijo el demonio con sarcasmo al ver como Hakutaku se alejaba molesto al mesón cercano. Minutos después cuando terminaban de cenar aunque sus cenas no eran muy tranquilas pues se la pasaban discutiendo por tonterías y molestándose, pero eso era lo que nunca les permitía aburrirse uno del otro.

_- Eres odioso…_ Terminaba de decir con resignación Hakutaku minutos después cuando el demonio sonreía victorioso pues en la última discusión quedó como vencedor, levantándose se disponía a recoger los platos, pero sintió como Hoozuki le halaba el brazo haciendo que se siente junto a él.

_-Hakutaku san ¿Por qué siempre coincide esta fecha cuando me invitas a tu casa?_ Preguntaba el demonio con curiosidad, viendo como Hakutaku desviaba la mirada.

_-Ah ¿De qué hablas?_ Respondía alzando los hombros Hakutaku, restando importancia a la pregunta. El demonio le tomó el rostro para verlo fijamente, así lo intimidaría y le daría la respuesta que él quería escuchar.

_-No me había dado cuenta…_ Decía avergonzado Hakutaku con fuerza trataba de zafarse del demonio.

_-¿Cuántos meses cumplimos?_ Preguntaba el demonio con fingida seriedad.

_-No es eso, solo es coincidencia…_ Advertía entre molesto y avergonzado Hakutaku al verse descubierto.

_-Tres… tres meses… _Dijo enojado Hakutaku viendo que el demonio no lo soltaría hasta que respondiera, al escuchar esa respuesta los dos se quedaron en silencio.

_-No puedo creer que te haya soportado por tres meses._ Exclamaba con resignación el demonio rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

_-Eso debería decir yo… _Advertía serio Hakutaku pero instintivamente ambos se acercaban, era algo que no podían evitar ahora, el tenerse cerca era necesario.

_-No es como si estuviéramos enamorados…_ Murmuraba Hakutaku con mala cara mientras ambos rompían la distancia que los separaba podían sentir como su aliento rozaba con el del otro.

_-No, ni un poco… nadie se enamoraría de un chino idiota como tú. _Decía Hoozuki con el ceño fruncido y con sus manos pellizcaba sutilmente las mejillas de Hakutaku.

_-Ja… ¿Quién querría a un amargado y aburrido como tú?_ Aclaraba con una sonrisa sarcástica Hakutaku, sin dudarlo ambos unieron sus labios en un dulce y profundo beso.

_-Tengo una curiosidad ¿Qué tiene esa caja que trajiste'?_ Hablaba Hakutaku quien estaba más confiado, estando sentado tiernamente en el regazo de su demonio, ambos miraban la caja que estaba cerca.

_-Un regalo…_ Respondió Hoozuki con tranquilidad.

_-¿Un regalo?_ Dijo algo dudoso Hakutaku, cualquiera se emocionaría pero conocía y hasta temía esos "regalitos" del demonio, casi siempre eran malas bromas o algún juguetito sexual.

_-No que no sabías la fecha… _Murmuraba burlonamente Hakutaku, dedicándole una sonrisa al demonio.

_-Me di cuenta de la celebración desde el primer mes, además es un regalo para mí._ Respondió el demonio con seriedad pero en su mirada destellaba un poco de complicidad.

_-¿un regalo para ti? No entiendo…_ Decía confundido Hakutaku cuando vio que el demonio le entregaba la caja, con duda la abría al ver el contenido arqueaba la ceja con molestia.

_-Demonio pervertido…_ Murmuraba con molestia ligeramente sonrojado al demonio que junto a él, lo miraba con lascivia. Mientras la pareja parecía empezar una nueva discusión en un bar del infierno mortal se encontraba Enma sama bebiendo con otros esbirros, cuando alcanzó a ver a Momotaro que bebía solitario en una de las mesas.

_-Buenas noches Momotaro kun…_ Saludaba el rey del infierno acercándose a Momotaro, quien sorprendido le saludaba también.

_-¿Y Hakutaku-san?_ Preguntaba el rey del infierno al no verlo cerca, casi siempre que veía a Momotaro en un bar estaba porque le hacía compañía al parlanchín Hakutaku.

_-El no vino hoy…_ Respondió Momotaro, estaba algo resentido pues este lo había botado esa noche y no tenía donde ir así que pasaría la noche en el bar.

_-Que coincidencia,_ _Hoozuki tampoco me acompaña hoy, siempre que salgo a beber vengo con él pero hoy tenía un compromiso importante_. Decía Enma sama con resignación, sentándose junto a Momotaro que ya estaba un poco ebrio.

_-¿Coincidencia?_ Decía Momotaro quien ya tenía certeza de la relación de ambos. Al escuchar eso el rey del infierno comenzó a pensar en esa insinuación, entendiendo algunos detalles de la actitud de su ayudante, ya que a veces lo escuchaba discutir con alguien por teléfono.

_-No creo que ellos…_ Decía en voz baja Enma sama con mucha duda, pero Momotaro asintió con la cabeza confirmando aquello al Rey, quien sorprendido bebio toda una jarra de fuerte bebida.

_-Pero ellos se odian…_ Decía con sorpresa Enma sama tratando de encontrar lógica a lo que Momotaro había confirmado. Mientras tanto en la casa de Hakutaku….

_-¿Quién es el aburrido ahora?_ Decía Hoozuki quien recostado en la cama esperaba que Hakutaku apareciera, pues este en medio de gritos se negaba a salir del baño y presentarse frente al demonio. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando una silueta se aparecía, tenía una ropa provocativa y pequeña de color blanco, unas orejas de conejo blanco, pero se notaba su figura de forma sensual al ver eso el demonio se tapó la nariz conteniendo algo al parecer.

_-¿Tu nariz está sangrando?_ Preguntaba seductoramente Hakutaku, al notar la reacción del demonio pensaba que se reiría pero al parecer le gustó el atractivo y sensual traje.

_-No, nada que ver…_ Murmuraba Hoozuki con seriedad quien pretendía hacer como si no estaba excitado, pero controlándose veía caminar hacia el a su sensual conejito, de forma muy provocadora, a él que le fascinaba los animales, tener uno así a su disposición era una fantasía pervertida que se le cumplía.

_-Maldición, no pensé que le quedaría tan bien…_ Murmuraba Hoozuki tratando de controlar su emoción. Hakutaku se sentía ganador con esto, así que seguiría el jueguito.

_-¿Quiere jugar conmigo, señor demonio? Soy un conejito perdido…_ Decía de forma graciosa con una sonrisa Hakutaku, y seductoramente se colocaba sobre el demonio que mordiendo su propio labio contenía el deseo, era la primera vez que se le ocurría que se vistiera así, y al parecer era una buena idea, sin esperar más ambos unieron sus labios lleno de deseo y pasión, recostando con fuerza al inocente "conejito" el demonio lo sometía de forma provocativa, lo primero que salió volando por la habitación eran esas blancas orejas de conejo, dando por entendido que empezaría una noche de placer para ambos en esa casi oscura habitación.

_-Es difícil de creer… ¿Verdad?_ Decía Momotaro después de largos minutos en que había conversado con Enma sama sobre sus sospechas de la relación de Hakutaku y Hoozuki.

_-Supongo que se aplica lo que dicen por ahí… Después del odio viene el amor…_ Decía resignado Enma sama que aún no entendía como esos dos seres que tanto irradiaban odio al verse podían ahora tener una relación amorosa que parecía seria.

_-Oye… ¿Estás muerto?_ Decía Hoozuki quien desnudo y agitado, segundos atrás había llegado al clímax, veía como Hakutaku no reaccionaba.

_-Casi muero…_ Murmuraba en su agitación placentera Hakutaku, recuperando el aliento, sentía como el demonio salía de su interior.

_-Te odio…_ Murmuraba Hoozuki quien cariñosamente pero con el ceño fruncido se abrazaba a su amante.

_-Yo te odio más…_ Susurraba Hakutaku sobre los labios del demonio, ambos sudorosos y agitados unían sus labios en un amoroso beso.

_-Uno no elige de quien enamorarse… pero ¿Enamorarte de tu enemigo?_ Decía con algo de incredulidad Momotaro mientras bebía un sorbo de su bebida.

_-El amor no tiene límites, y más para unos idiotas como ellos…_ Decía Enma sama con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Achu…_ Estornudaban los amantes a la vez, mientras aún seguían en sus besos y caricias.

_-Alguien está hablando de mí…_ Dijeron los dos después de ese estornudo, como odiaban y amaban a la vez siempre pensar igual y coordinar acciones y palabras, con mala cara se veían entre sí, pero no duró mucho aquello pues los dos simultáneamente se escondían de nuevo bajo las sabanas para seguir en su noche de celebración.

_- Esa será una buena noticia… La historia de amor de un demonio y una bestia divina…_ _Seré famoso con esta primicia… miau…_Susurraba un pequeño gato alejándose del bar, quien había estado escuchando parte de la conversación del rey del infierno y Momotaro, cuando estos sin notarlo estaban bebiendo.

_**gracias por leer espero haya sido de su agrado :D esperare sus opiniones :* muchos besos :***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola... muchas gracias por seguir este fic y por sus lindos comentarios... debo admitir que amo y adoro esta parejita es mi actual obsesión ;) espero les agrade el capitulo, no quiero defraudarl s, :***_

A la mañana siguiente de esa apasionada y desenfrenada noche de pasión, se veía a un relajado Hoozuki caminando tranquilo hacia donde estaba su jefe que preparaba los juicios de ese día.

_-Hoozuki-Kun... _Exclamó Enma – sama con sorpresa, pues en la noche anterior se enteró de la relación amorosa que mantenía su serio ayudante con su rival, aun no podía creerlo. Agachando la mirada seguía leyendo unos papeles.

_-Buenos días…_ Saludaba seriamente el demonio quien ya había notado la extraña actitud de su jefe.

_-Buenos días, Hoozuki -kun..._ Respondió algo nervioso el saludo Enma sama, sin levantar la mirada de los papeles.

_-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está más raro de lo normal? _Preguntaba intrigado Hoozuki a su jefe que sonreía nervioso.

_-Oh... nada..._ Decía seriamente Enma sama tratando de que su ayudante no descubriera que era lo que le ocultaba.

_-Me enteré que fue a beber anoche, debe ser que todavía anda medio ebrio, pero no se preocupe no lo regañaré por eso._ Hablaba sarcásticamente Hoozuki tomando su lugar habitual de trabajo junto a su jefe.

_-Siempre tan comprensivo Hoozuki- kun..._ Dijo el rey del infierno, como queriendo decirle algo más, pero se quedó callado.

_-¿Quiere decirme algo? _Cuestionaba algo molesto el demonio,

_-No..._ Exclamó nervioso Enma Sama, no es que juzgara a su ayudante por su extraña relación, solo que aún no entendía las razones de ese cambio brusco de odio a amor.

-_Bueno, empecemos con el trabajo..._ Murmuraba malhumorado el demonio interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su jefe, ambos comenzaron su jornada de trabajo.

_-Buenos días, Hakutaku sama…_ Se escuchaba decir a un gato llamado Koban, quien pretendía sacar valiosa información a Hakutaku.

_-Buenos días... señor gatito..._ Respondía el saludo muy sonriente Hakutaku, siempre andaba muy contento después de una velada así con su demonio, era casi evidente para Momotaro que resignado suspiraba, el gato con confusión miraba la energía desbordante del que lo saludaba.

_-Hoy está de buen humor... No le haga caso..._ Decía Momotaro con resignación, Koban miraba extraño al sonriente chino, no creía que alguien asi estuviera involucrado sentimentalmente a un amargado y serio funcionario del infierno.

_-Vengo a hacerle una entrevista._ Hablaba el gato con una amable sonrisa.

_-¿A mí? _Dijo sorprendido Hakutaku, mirando al gato que sonreía de forma extraña.

_-Sí, usted es una eminencia en la medicina china, además es uno de las bestias mitológicas de la buena fortuna. _Hablaba el gato tratando de convencer al chino que dudaba de esas palabras.

_-bueno si... si... pero nunca habías mostrado interés en hacerme una entrevista, además tus trabajos publicados casi siempre son escándalos, chismes mal inventados._ Aclaraba Hakutaku con algo de duda, tanto interés repentino de un chismoso gato le parecía extraño.

_-Sí, pero ahora me dedico a destacar a personajes del otro mundo... Uno puede emendar su camino ¿Verdad? miau... _Decía con fingida sinceridad Koban para convencer a quien pretendía entrevistar, Momotaro que estaba cerca escuchaba todo, pero algo no le gustaba de ese gato, pues en su mirada parecía ocultar algo.

_-Eso creo... bueno ¿Qué quieres saber?_ Dijo Hakutaku al ver como ese gato le rogaba con la mirada lo convenció y accedía a la entrevista. Comenzaron hablando de algunas historias de bestia divina, sobre sus medicinas y otros temas, como siempre el parlanchín chino muy animado hablaba en confianza, pasaron así casi dos horas y Koban que ya estaba aburrido de tanta palabrería que no era realmente de su interés, decidió entrar en otro tipo de temas.

_-Usted es una persona muy abierta y de buen ánimo... ¿Debe tener muchas mujeres que lo sigan?_ Cuestionaba con una sonrisa el gato, tratando de buscar algún tipo de información o más bien confirmación del tema que había escuchado la noche anterior.

_-Claro... soy irresistible, pero por ahora no busco nada en particular._ Dijo Hakutaku desviando la mirada tratando de evadir el tema.

_-¿Tiene una relación actualmente?_ Preguntó Koban de forma directa, sorprendiendo un poco a Hakutaku, pues ahora era más reservado referente a esos temas, después de todo aunque Hoozuki no lo reconociera como una relación lo que tenían en sí, él se tomaba muy en serio a su amante demonio.

_-Noooo... ninguna..._ Respondió un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

_-Parece que me miente... _Insinuó el gato destellando un poco de malicia en su mirada.

_-No, solo no me gusta hablar de esos temas... _Aclaró Hakutaku con más seriedad.

_-¡Qué raro,,,! recuerdo hace unos meses verlo entusiasmado coqueteando con mujeres hermosas._ Seguía insinuando Koban incomodando al chino que le temblaba la ceja por contener la molestia que le provocaba el gato.

_-¿En serio? No lo recuerdo,_ Dijo Hakutaku con fingida amabilidad. Momotaro que escuchaba aquello notó la tensión del momento, y conocía que el chino podía ser un poco impulsivo cuando le provocaban y podría decir algo inapropiado o precipitado, y eso al parecer quería el gato que sonreía malicioso.

_-Hakutaku san... creo que es hora de que prepare esa medicina que le encargaron. _Le llamaba Momotaro para que se despidiera del gato que se notaba sus malas intenciones.

_-Oh si... gracias por recordármelo..._ Respondía al llamado Hakutaku con una amable sonrisa.

_-Fue un gusto hablar contigo, gracias por tu tiempo, adiós. _Se despedía Hakutaku de su entrevistador que un poco frustrado se alejaba de allí.

_-Ese gato es extraño..._ Murmuraba Hakutaku un poco confundido con la rara actitud del gato.

_-Si me di cuenta por eso lo llamé._.. Aclaraba Momotaro con resignación.

_-Gracias... Tao taro..._ Dijo Hakutaku con una sonrisa, olvidando el mal rato agarraba uno de los conejos que paseaban por su casa para acariciarlo, lo tocaba con tanta dulzura como si se imaginara a alguien más que ese conejo, con cara embobada que estaba el chino, Momotaro tomó aire como queriendo decirle algo pero se detuvo.

_-¿Quieres decirme algo? Si es por lo de ayer, ya te pedí disculpas, no quería botarte pero no tenía opción._ Se justificaba Hakutaku con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su ayudante pensaba que decir.

_-Usted y Hoozuki san... tienen algo ¿Verdad?_ Exclamó sin reparo Momotaro, el otro se sorprendió ante esa aclaración repentina.

_-Es mi enemigo y nos odiamos._ Respondiendo algo nervioso pretendía ir a buscar hacer una de sus medicinas para desviar el tema.

_-No es eso, ustedes tienen una relación... No siga mintiendo, no es bueno para mentir._ Aclaraba Momotaro con seriedad al ver lo nervioso de Hakutaku, que suspiró resignado.

_-Me descubriste, supongo que no podía ocultarlo por siempre._ Hablaba el chino con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y hacia un ademán con su mano pretendiendo ser tímido.

_-Lo admitió tan rápido..._ Murmuraba Momotaro con resignación al ver que Hakutaku no defendió mucho su secreto.

_-Pero debes mantenerlo en secreto, sino yo te matare..._ Aclaraba con una mirada maliciosa Hakutaku, pero Momotaro solo arqueó una ceja al chino no le quedaba el papel de malo.

_-A quien le temo no es a usted precisamente..._ Aclaraba Momotaro recordando la malicia del demonio, ahora pareja de quien lo amenazaba ahora, el temido Hoozuki si era alguien a quien temerle, tanto que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

_-Oh cierto, pero yo también puedo ser cruel... _Decía algo resentido Hakutaku, mirando mal a su ayudante.

_-Si claro como diga..._ Exclamaba sarcástico Momotaro.

_-Ustedes ¿van en serio?_ Preguntaba Momotaro con algo de duda pero más con curiosidad,

_-No... Solo tenemos buen sexo... nada más..._ Respondió de forma directa sin vergüenza alguna Hakutaku, para no evidenciar su verdadero sentir, al escuchar eso el otro se sonrojó y avergonzó en gran manera.

_-No es necesario que escuche eso… _Decía alarmado Momotaro tapándose los oídos pues al parecer el animado chino comenzaría sus historias eróticas, de alguna forma había encontrado un confidente y eso le alegraba, pero la incómoda conversación que iniciarían se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

_-Hablando de mí querido "novio"_ Dijo burlonamente Hakutaku al ver quien le llamaba.

_-Alo..._ Saludaba de forma coqueta Hakutaku, ante la mirada curiosa de Momotaro, que sorprendido no creía que el mismo coqueto chino que hablaba de esa forma a las mujeres meses atrás ahora hablara así para un hombre y más si este era su enemigo.

_-Oye, te llamaba para decirte que... _Decía de forma seria Hoozuki a su amante.

_-¿Me amas? ¿Me extrañas?_ Le interrumpió Hakutaku hablándole con una sonrisa.

_-No digas idioteces... nunca diría eso, quería decirte que laves bien esa ropa que te pusiste anoche, debo guardarla. _Le gritaba Hoozuki del otro lado, hasta Momotaro le escuchaba, el chino con una sonrisa divertida cerraba los ojos por el grito fuerte.

_-¿Por qué? Podríamos usarla en estos días_. Sugería de forma coqueta Hakutaku.

_-No, ya pedí otras ropas._ Respondía fríamente el demonio.

-_Pervertido..._ Reclamaba con fingida molestia Hakutaku.

_-Los dos lo disfrutamos, así que no te hagas de rogar._ Aclaraba el demonio con seriedad, a lo que Hakutaku sonrió divertido.

_-Sí, bueno... Oye, Momotaro sabe lo nuestro..._ Decía Hakutaku con tranquilidad a su amante, Momotaro al escuchar eso, sintió el pánico apoderarse de él.

_-¡Que!... No le diga...!_ Gritaba asustado y alterado Momotaro tratando de que no siguiera hablando.

_-Ah, ya entiendo..._ Murmuró Hoozuki ahora entendía por dónde iba el asunto, justamente tal vez a eso se debía la actitud extraña y esquiva de su jefe, pues le contaron que el pasó mucho rato hablando con Momotaro la noche anterior, algo tenía que ver, el demonio seguía hablando y su amante solo asentía con la cabeza, Momotaro nervioso trataba de escuchar.

_-Chao, yo le digo..._ Se despedía Hakutaku con una pequeña sonrisa, y la llamada se cortaba.

_-Dijo Hoozuki kun... que luego hablará contigo._ Decía con mirada sospechosa y una amplia sonrisa Hakutaku a su ayudante que del miedo quedó paralizado.

_-¿Por qué le dije a Hoozuki kun? _Se cuestionaba dudoso Hakutaku, normalmente no lo llamaba así.

_-Estoy en problemas..._ Murmuraba Momotaro con un fuerte suspiro de resignación, esperando lo peor si se encontraba con el demonio en algún momento.

_-No puedo publicar algo así sin una foto que los delate, aguardare aquí tal vez el venga hoy... parece que se reúnen aquí._ Hablaba para sí mismo Koban mientras pretendía alejarse de la casa de la misteriosa bestia mitológica, pero pensando en su exclusiva decidió esconderse entre uno de los frondosos árboles de melocotones que le daba una vista directa de la casa de Hakutaku, así podría captar con su cámara si el demonio visitaba a su amante, o si este salía a su encuentro lo seguiría. Pasaron varias horas, más bien muchas horas, y no había ningún movimiento extraño en la casa, el chino salía pero por los alrededores, y Hoozuki no se aparecía.

_-Llevo dos días aquí... no me he movido para nada... creo que... miiiiauuuuuuuu..._ Murmuraba cansado el gato que parecía desmayarse, pues casi dos días de vigilancia y no tenía ninguna evidencia para confirmar su noticia. Le venció el sueño quedándose dormido en las ramas ocultas del árbol, cuando minutos después, al parecer la ironía le jugaba una mala pasada pues Hakutaku, se disponía a salir en esa noche.

_-Ya regreso Tao taro..._ Decía alegremente el chino de traje blanco, cuando se disponía a salir ante la mirada resignada de Momotaro.

_-Se ve que anda ansioso... _Comentaba Momotaro al otro que parecía emocionado por irse.

_-Son dos días que no nos hemos visto, hasta mañana... _Respondía Hakutaku al salir y cerrar la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido, al salir miraba sospechoso a sus alrededores emprendiendo su salida nocturna.

_-¡Ah que sueño...!_ Decía con un bostezo Hakutaku en plena madrugada al pie de su casa, habían pasado varias horas desde que había salido, se notaba su ropa arrugada, desarreglada, su aspecto era opuesto a como había salido, al parecer había sido una apasionada noche en los brazos de su demonio, al entrar tiró la puerta haciendo despertar al gato que casi cae de la rama.

_-Maldición... ¿Por qué me dormí?_ Exclamaba frustrado y enojado Koban al notar la llegada de la dudosa bestia divina quien ya había regresado pero él ni notó cuando salió, tantas horas de vigilancia habían sido en vano.

_-Creo que no tengo opción…_ Murmuraba con mala cara el gato bajándose del árbol se alejaría del paraíso. A la mañana siguiente…

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ Cuestionaba malhumorado Hoozuki al ver de nuevo a ese gato odioso, cuando lo encontró por los alrededores de su lugar de trabajo.

_-Vengo a hablar con Enma Sama…_ Respondía soberbio Koban al demonio que arqueó una ceja.

_-Él está ocupado ahora, puedes decirme tu asunto…_ Dijo el demonio mirando fijo al gato que tampoco le bajaba la mirada.

_-No creo, es algo privado… _Acertó a decir Koban tratando de esquivar al demonio y seguir buscando al rey del infierno, una actitud retadora que Hoozuki lo hizo enfadar, halándole una de sus colas, lo atrajo hacia él de nuevo, haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera tenso o más bien tétrico, haciendo estremecer de miedo al miedoso gato.

_-¿Qué quieres saber? No creo que vengas a querer sacar información privada de mi vida ¿Verdad? _Cuestionaba con mirada siniestra el demonio y sus palabras sonaban como un susurro escalofriante.

_-Noooo… miauuu…!_ Exclamaba nervioso casi en pánico el gato, al sentir esa cercanía tan escalofriante, y no era para menos para un demonio como él, que analizaba las cosas con minuciosidad era obvio lo que planeaba Koban, después de indagar durante esos dos días, dedujo que el gato había escuchado cierta infidente conversación en un bar, luego saber de la entrevista con su amante, y tener la certeza de que este felino lo espiaba, los dos amantes quedaron de acuerdo en no verse por esos dos días hasta esa madrugada.

_-Amo a los animales, pero particularmente tú me pareces odioso… bien podría hacer una excepción contigo… odio a los entrometidos._ Hablaba Hoozuki con gran molestia y esa mirada penetrante suya, capaz de sucumbir de miedo a cualquiera, no permitiría que un chismoso felino como él hiciera un escándalo por su amorío con Hakutaku.

_-No entiendo, ¿por qué dice eso?_ Exclamaba muerto de miedo Koban, temblando y sudando frio pues parecía que en cualquier momento lo mataría.

_-Creo que si lo entiendes…_ Susurró Hoozuki con tono amenazante tirando al gato por el piso haciéndolo rodar, el demonio se acercaba a seguir en una lenta tortura para con el felino pero este casi llorando parecía implorarle con la mirada.

_-Prometo que no publicare sobre usted…_ Rogaba con llanto el cobarde gato, Hoozuki que conteniéndose, suspiraba y le daba la espalda.

_-Eso espero o date por muerto…_ Fueron las últimas palabras del demonio antes de alejarse del alterado gato que temblando se alejó rápidamente de ahí.

_- Eso fue una confirmación… nadie me amenaza de esa manera…_ Se escuchaba decir a una pequeña silueta sentada frente al monitor de una computadora, escribiendo con rabia se denotaba un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa. Pasaron varios días después del pequeño incidente, Hoozuki y Hakutaku prefirieron mantener cierta distancia, pero igualmente se comunicaban por teléfono, en una tarde repentinamente se notaba un poco conmocionado a Enma sama, y su ayudante algo curioso se le acercaba.

_-¿Qué le pasa? _Preguntaba el demonio con mala cara, cuando su jefe lo miró, le mostraba lo que estaba leyendo.

_-Hoozuki kun…_ Murmuró casi temeroso el Rey del infierno entregándole la revista que tenía, al notar como cambiaba el rostro del demonio mientras leía el encabezado.

_-Maldito gato…_ Dijo Hoozuki estrujando con furia la revista entre sus manos, Enma sama que lo veía, callado no sabía que decir sin duda aquello le traería complicaciones, el ya sabía de la relación de ellos, pues el mismo demonio se lo había confirmado días atrás.

_-"Tórrido romance de alto funcionario del infierno y bestia mitológica de la fortuna"_ Se leía el encabezado de la revista que estaba en un escritorio.

_-¿por qué publicó eso?_ Gritaba con pánico Koban tomando la revista entre sus manos, mientras miraba a su jefe.

_-Vi que estaba listo para publicarlo, me pareció interesante…una noticia así podría levantar este revista. ¡Muy buen trabajo!_ Exclamaba emocionado el jefe pues en solo un par de horas esa revista tuvo un evidente incremento de ventas, el gato se postró con resignación a llorar, lo escribió pero no era su intención publicarlo apreciaba mucho su vida como para canjearla por su trabajo.

_-Soy gato muerto…_ Murmuraba una y otra vez el gato tirado en el suelo, su jefe sonriente no entendía que le pasaba. Mientras tanto en una casa en el paraíso se notaba un entristecido Hakutaku estaba sosteniendo esa revista.

_-Hakutaku san…! ¿Qué le sucede?_ Le decía Momotaro al ver como no mencionaba palabra alguna, algo raro en él, su mirada triste se denotaba y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pues recordaba las palabras de Hoozuki días atrás, y sabía que el demonio hablaba en serio porque como nunca se sentía el tono triste en su voz por el teléfono. _*Si esto llegara a saberse por el bien de ambos no debemos vernos más*_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente aturdida mientras la tristeza le invadía más.

Y así acaba este capitulo...

bueno espero les haya gustado, disculpen cualquier error,

creo que el próximo será un capitulo con tristeza, despecho, separación, borracheras, música, humor también ... y sobre todo alguien tomará una importante decisión por amor :D

gracias por leer

besos :*


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola espero hayan esperado este capitulo, yo anhelaba escribirlo, la canción que inspira este capitulo es The Gazette, titulo: wakaremichi :D watch?v=QxX4xJtaus8 AMO ESA CANCIÓN espero les agrade, ya estamos en los últimos capítulos, gracias por sus comentarios que son tomados muy en cuenta, besos :D gracias por leer este fic y amen mucho más a Hoozuki y Hakutaku.**_

Era ya de noche, después de un ajetreado y exasperante día, Hoozuki quien había sido asediado de malos comentarios por parte de la prensa del infierno todo el día, que no se cansaban de preguntar sobre la supuesta relación de él con el reconocido Hakutaku, pero firmemente el demonio negaba con mala cara cualquier insinuación, aunque ciertamente mentía, pero no quería ventilar un tema así a seres que no entenderían lo profundo de su relación, que el mismo se mantenía en negar, si lo confirmaba era como afirmar que amaba al idiota chino de sonrisa ligera, y su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Los murmullos que directamente no eran dichos en su cara fue el festín del día de todos a su alrededor, después de todo el intachable funcionario del infierno y mano derecha de una de las eminencias supremas del infierno, se veía caer por un rumor de una revista barata, aunque sabían la mayoría que era dudosa la información, había algo que hiciera que la reputación de un casi perfecto infierno que el ayudaba a manejar se vería ligeramente afectado. El demonio con fría mirada no se avergonzaba sino que altivo caminaba como de costumbre por los alrededores, nadie lo vería caer ni por un tonto rumor. El gato misteriosamente desapareció pero lo menos que quería el demonio era verlo, así que agradeció a los cielos el hecho de que se le impidiera cometer el asesinato de un animal.

_-Hoozuki kun… Lamento todo esto… creo que es mi culpa, no debimos hablar tan deliberadamente esa noche en el bar, no debes culpar a ese gato, si alguien más hubiera escuchado, seguramente habría provocado esto. _Decía arrepentido Enma sama mirando con tristeza a su ayudante que había pasado un terrible día, tal vez el peor de su existencia.

_-Ya no tiene importancia… si no le molesta quiero que me lleve a un lugar, en su transporte privado. _Respondió el demonio fríamente ocultando bien el pesar que sentía por esa inesperada noticia que creía que nunca saldría a la luz pública.

_-Claro… ¿Qué vas a hacer? _Dijo el rey del infierno con curiosidad, mirando a su esquivo demonio que no le miraba.

_-Solo lléveme… no haga preguntas…_ Exclamó molesto el demonio sacando su celular parecía que mandaba un mensaje mientras con su jefe caminaba hacia la salida, ya no había ningún periodista escandaloso cerca así que ambos tomaron su misterioso rumbo. En el auto privado de Enma sama se escuchaba la voz de él a través de la radio.

_-"No deben hacer caso a rumores de revistas que quieren hacerse populares con rumores infundados…" _Resonaba la voz grabada del rey del infierno en esa emisora de radio, eso fue horas atrás cuando desmintieron ese rumor, la que seguramente sería la comidilla del infierno y el paraíso por unos días más.

_-¡Hakutaku san… lo lamento… lo lamento tanto…!_ Le rogaba casi llorando Momotaro a la bestia divina mientras sentados estaban en un lugar lejano del paraíso.

_-No importa, supongo que es lo mejor, no te preocupes._ Murmuró con desanimo Hakutaku mirando fijamente su celular pues leía un mensaje que había recibido.

_- Acompáñame a un lugar._ Dijo Hakutaku con seriedad, algo raro en él, levantándose se disponían a seguir su camino. Unos minutos pasaron y se veían unas siluetas reencontrarse en un lago. Hoozuki y Hakutaku se miraban fríamente, de reojo miraban a unos metros la casa que era el refugio de su idílica relación, de los muchos momentos que pasaron juntos, mientras tanto sus acompañantes aguardaban en puntos opuestos en una considerable distancia de la pareja, no los escuchaban pero podían ver lo que harían, y algo les suponía que no sería algo bueno, sino no estuvieran ahí.

_-Como ya lo dije antes, no quiero que esto nos cause problemas._ Comenzó a decir el demonio con seriedad rompiendo el silencio entre ambos. Notando como Hakutaku agachaba la mirada, conteniendo palabras que deseaba decir, pero que no diría.

_-¿Vas a llorar?_ Cuestionó con sarcasmo el demonio al notar el silencio de su amante.

_-Claro que no…_ Respondió con enojo Hakutaku, no estaba de humor para escuchar esas insinuaciones.

_-Fue divertido estar contigo,_ Decía sinceramente el demonio, se notaba por su mirada.

_-¿Conoces la diversión?_ _Idiota aburrido. _Hablaba burlonamente Hakutaku suponiendo que esa la última vez que hablarían, si lo haría sería una conversación a su estilo.

_-No me hagas golpearte estúpido._ Respondía Hoozuki conteniendo su mano para golpearlo, el chino le sonreía pero era una sonrisa melancólica, ambos en silencio se quedaron y el frio del adiós rozaba sus cuerpos, desviando la mirada, no hablaron por largos segundos, los dos que los miraban de lejos, notaron aquello y se entristecieron sintiéndose culpables.

_-Fue muy firme tu decisión de negar todo… todos lo creyeron. _Decía algo resentido Hakutaku, mirando al demonio.

_-Es mejor que esconderse._ Exclamó Hoozuki desviando la mirada.

_-Tú has dicho que no sé mentir, así que mejor me escondí._ Se justificaba Hakutaku ya que todo el día se había escondido en una posada lejana del paraíso.

_-Además no fue serio todo esto, solo fueron momentos. _El demonio decía con seriedad, ocultando su verdadero sentir.

_-Si… solo momentos…_ Murmuraba fríamente Hakutaku apretando ligeramente los puños, pues no era algo pasajero lo que se sentía era verdadero. Ambos en sus mentes repasaban de forma rápida esos momentos tan significativos aunque ahora pretendían minimizarlos.

_-A partir de ahora pretendamos ser extraños, es lo mejor._ Dijo Hoozuki mirando fijamente a su amante.

_- Adiós… Hakutaku san, buena suerte._ Se despedía el demonio con seriedad, acercándose al otro, comenzaba a pellizcarle las mejillas, esa muestra de afecto tan propia de su relación.

_-Adiós… Hoozuki san, buena suerte para ti también._ Murmuró la bestia divina con tristeza en su voz, cuando su demonio quitaba las manos de sus mejillas, ambos rozaron sus labios y en forma instintiva sus dedos meñiques se entrelazaban a manera de promesa, de una promesa que parecía decirse en esa melancólica mirada del adiós. Separándose se alejaron sin decir más, acallando palabras que jamás dirían con el corazón roto se encontraban con sus respectivos acompañantes que callados notaban el decaído ánimo de cada uno.

_-Vámonos…_ Murmuraron Hakutaku y Hoozuki, alejándose lentamente entre sí.

Pasaron varios meses desde aquel escándalo que fue desmentido abiertamente por ambos lados, sin embargo algo de aquello los había cambiado a los dos, la sonrisa y el buen ánimo de Hakutaku no eran muy evidentes muy seguido, se denotaba una melancolía extraña en su mirada, y no era para menos la distancia con el demonio en lugar de apagar el fuerte apego que sentía por él se convirtió en algo más fuerte, en su afán por olvidarlo más lo recordaba haciéndolo extrañar en gran manera y de una forma muy cursi. Trataba de negar aquello con la bebida y mujeres, pero nada podía hacer que olvidara a su demonio, nadie lo hacía sentirse completo como lo hacia él, y aquello le dolía mucho más.

Mientras tanto el demonio en el infierno volvió a su trabajo a tiempo completo nuevamente, ya no habían esas escapadas nocturnas, ni nadie que lo fastidiara con estúpidos mensajes y llamadas, pero cuanto extrañaba esa tonta rutina que había llevado por esos meses con su amante, su serio semblante tenia a veces ese destello de tristeza y se podía notar como su pensamiento se perdía repentinamente. Solo el trabajo, cuidar a sus peces dorados le aliviaba la terrible carga que llevaba consigo, pensar que aquello de la separación era su idea pero no tanto lo había hecho por él, pues no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, pensaba en las consecuencias que tendría la bestia divina, pues no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo lo castigarían si se confirmaba que un ser divino como Hakutaku se relacionaba con un demonio, podría tener funestas consecuencias según lo que había investigado, por primera vez en su vida se sacrificaba por alguien, y aquello solo daba convicción de que ese sentimiento por el chino era sinceramente amor, aunque no lo admitiría.

En muchas ocasiones en esos días de alejamiento, se topaban por lugares, pero ambos seguían su camino, como si no se conocieran, se ignoraban ya ni siquiera eran enemigos, rivales, mucho menos amantes o conocidos eran meros extraños, era doloroso para ambos esa realidad, cada cual disimulaba con sus comunes gestos, la falsa sonrisa feliz de Hakutaku y la frialdad característica de Hoozuki. Pero una noche en un bar de un infierno mortal…

_-Ese idiota…_ Murmuró Hakutaku al notar que el bar que casi siempre concurría estaba una silueta demoniaca que bebía junto a su jefe en una de las mesas.

_-Mejor vámonos…_ Dijo Momotaro al notar la incomodidad de su acompañante, parecía debatirse entre irse o quedarse.

_-No… Si me voy será como darle a entender que aún me importa… _Acertó a decir decidido el chino cuando notó que el demonio lo miró de forma efímera para ignorarlo de inmediato.

_-¿Y no le importa?…_ Cuestionaba Momotaro viendo el rostro confundido de Hakutaku, mientras con cierta duda entraban al bar.

_-Claro que no,_ Respondió el chino con fingida valentía pero su corazón latía acelerado pues ver al demonio que amaba tan cerca le alteraba de cierta forma irracional.

_-Hoozuki kun…_ Acertaba a decir Enma sama a su fiel ayudante, cuando este notó como Hakutaku y compañía se sentaban en unas mesas más allá de la suya.

_-Estoy bien…_ Murmuró seriamente el demonio mientras bebía un sorbo de sake.

_-¿quieres irte?_ Preguntó el Rey del infierno, algo nervioso pues el ambiente ya empezaba a tensarse, en todo el bar todos tenían fija su atención a la pareja que supuestamente habían mantenido una relación cercana, aunque fue desmentido ese rumor siempre quedó la duda.

_-Dije que estoy bien_. Respondió molesto Hoozuki ante la insistencia de su jefe, ambos bebían en sus respectivas mesas, ignorándose por completo, el ambiente parecía menos tenso después de unos minutos, aparte nadie quería sufrir con el enojo del demonio, si seguían con sus miradas sospechosas. Todos bebían en el bar de forma divertida, aunque no todos se divertían.

_-Esta canción va dedicada a la persona que rompió mis ilusiones y mi corazón. _Se escuchaba decir a un esbirro desconocido y ebrio que tomando el micrófono comenzaría a cantar en el karaoke, se notaba lo dolido de este, Hakutaku y Hoozuki lo veían con mala cara.

_-Maldición… justo hoy tenía que ser la noche de los despechados. _Exclamaba en un susurro el demonio, bebiendo aún más.

_-Para ti… mi querida y dulce…._ Decía el despechado esbirro conteniendo las lágrimas y la melodía comenzaba a sonar.

_-Ya canta de una vez…_ Se escuchaba el reclamo de Hoozuki resonando en el bar, causando la risa de los alegres borrachines, su ex amante que lo escuchó renegar, sonreía sonrojado de forma disimulada, Momotaro que lo veía, resignado sacudía la cabeza, pues al parecer el chino aun sentía algo por el demonio, pues en su borrachera suspiraba más de lo normal. La canción se entonaba en volumen alto, el borracho con mala voz cantaba inspirado. (Pueden escuchar la canción watch?v=QxX4xJtaus8, disculpen la intromisión ;))

**_Te amé demasiado, pero es momento de partir. __  
Cada día estaba lleno de peleas.  
Tengo que vivir solo desde ahora.  
No volveré a llorar nunca más._**

_-Yo no lloré… _Murmuraba Hakutaku al escuchar como esa canción parecía describir lo sucedido con su demonio, seis meses atrás en esa triste separación, aunque no lo admitiera si había derramado unas lágrimas, Hoozuki también pensaba en la letra de esa canción, suspiraba resignado ante la mirada extrañada de su jefe.

**_Sinceramente, esto es difícil, doloroso y solitario. __  
Pero es porque pretendes ser fuerte.  
Lo siento. Fui un estúpido al creer que siempre  
reiríamos, incluso aunque yo sólo quería llorar._**

_-Nunca reía, así que da igual…_ Murmuraba divertido Hakutaku refiriéndose al carácter serio de su amante que de forma imposible sonreía, Momotaro al escuchar ese extraño comentario solo sonrió, el demonio en la otra mesa, pretendía no escuchar esa canción.

**_Aquellos días fueron agradables, despreocupados._**

**_Fueron pocos, pero estábamos felices._**

**_A pesar de que estábamos felices..._**

_-Nhn…_ Suspiraron con algo de molestia los dos al terminar esas líneas, sin duda fueron los mejores días de su larga existencia, pero ninguno lo admitiría, sus mentes se remontaban en recuerdos de esos momentos vividos.

**_Lo entendí rápidamente, __  
porque he visto muchas expresiones hasta ahora.  
No es que hayamos perdido el interés,  
pero es mejor dejar de vernos,  
decir "Da lo mejor de ti" y andar por nuestros  
propios caminos separados._**

_-Tch…_ Chasquearon la lengua ambos, el destino les jugaba en contra esa noche, los dos en ese bar escuchando aquella canción que describía su historia de amor, haciendo que de algún modo dudaran de la decisión tomada.

**_Adiós, te veré de nuevo, cuídate. __  
Nunca, nunca te olvidaré.  
Adiós, definitivamente nos volveremos a ver, ¿cierto?  
Es una promesa, enlazaremos  
nuestros pequeños dedos como una señal._**

_-__Estúpida canción…_ Murmuraron ambos en voz baja, agachando la mirada, recordando la muda promesa que se hicieron cuando se despidieron, eso solo comprobaba que realmente los dos en lugar de olvidarse al parecer se habían enamorado más en la fría distancia.

**_Nunca te olvidaré. No cambies, mantente como la persona a la cual amo._**

**_Adiós, seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿no es así?_**

_-…._ Los dos en silencio se quedaron levantando sus rostros se miraron de forma efímera con cierta melancolía, sus respectivas compañías los miraban también, algo sorprendidos por el lenguaje mudo que se tenían los dos, les trataban de dar animo con una sonrisa.

**_Tú, a quien amo, te has convertido en un precioso recuerdo que no cambiaré._**

_-__Maldición…_ Murmuraron ambos sintiendo una punzada en sus pechos, sin duda les remordía en su ser el pensar, que tontamente fueron separados, que por mucho tiempo que pasara el sentimiento no cambiaría, los dos con resignación sacudían la cabeza tratando de negarse a sí mismos el hecho de que estaban destinados a estar juntos, aun en medio de golpes, peleas, era un hecho el complementarse uno al otro.

**_Tan solitario que podría morir, tu voz no saldrá de mi cabeza. _**

_-¡Tráigame otra bebida…! _Gritaron los dos cuando la canción acababa ante la mirada un poco sorprendida de todos, se sirvieron más bebidas.

Pasaron unas horas bebiendo sin parar, Hoozuki que nunca se embriagaba esa noche quería hacerlo, pedía la bebida que podía lograr el objetivo, sonrojado seguía bebiendo en medio sus pequeños gruñidos, mientras Hakutaku ya en el delirio de su borrachera estaba fuera de sí, era difícil estar cerca del ser por el cual sufrías de amor, y la letra de la canción seguía resonando en su cabeza. De reojo a veces sus miradas chocaban, ignorándolas de inmediato. Todos sentían la tensión del momento en ese bar que se iba vaciando al llegar la madrugada.

_-Creo que debemos irnos,_ _Hakutaku san._ Sugería Momotaro al notar el estado de su compañero de juerga, ya deliraba hablando tonterías, y contando conejos en el aire, pero se le notaba una mirada triste.

_-No… quiero beber… un poco más…_ Dijo con molestia sirviéndose más bebida, el demonio que lo miraba con disimulo seguía bebiendo en silencio.

_-Hoozuki kun… vámonos, temprano tenemos trabajo._ Aclaraba Enma sama mirando su reloj, el demonio a quien se le cerraban los ojos, pretendía seguir bebiendo aunque su intención era irse cuando Hakutaku se marchara primero.

_-No… estoy bien… casi ni estoy ebrio…_ Murmuraba con dificultad el demonio que por primera vez se embriagaba de esa manera, su jefe resignado lo seguiría acompañando.

-Mal de amores… Suspiraron en voz baja Momotaro y Enma sama quienes junto a los amantes separados, seguían bebiendo tratando tal vez de acallar su ansiedad.

_-Voy al baño…_ Decía Hakutaku poniéndose de pie, pero mareado en sus pasos casi caía, unos pasos más dio, cuando sintió caer pero alguien lo sostuvo, cayendo sobre sus piernas.

_-Lo siento…_ Murmuraba con una sonrisa Hakutaku, sin sospechar que quien lo había halado intencionalmente para que cayera sobre él, había sido el demonio, los dos sentados en el piso se abrazaban ligeramente ante la mirada atónita y nerviosa de Momotaro y Enma sama, y de las pocas personas del bar que en su mayoría estaban ebrios.

_-Sabes yo conocí a alguien como tu…_ Susurraba el chino con tristeza a su amante, en su delirio no lo había reconocido.

_-¿De verdad?_ Replicaba el demonio acariciando el rostro sonrojado de Hakutaku, podía justificar su actitud de ahora por la bebida, así que seguiría el juego.

_-Te pareces… mucho…_ Murmuraba Hakutaku acariciando el rostro de Hoozuki.

_-Cara de amargado, así…_ Sonreía el chino tocando el ceño fruncido del demonio.

_-Tch… Eres idiota…No juegues..._ decía malhumorado el demonio sintiendo como su amante, cariñosamente lo olfateaba.

-_Hasta hueles como él…_ Dijo traviesamente Hakutaku, excitando un poco al demonio, ambos se abrazaron con algo de desespero ante la mirada embelesada de sus acompañantes, que nunca creerían verlos de esa manera, cariñosos entre sí.

_-¡Te extraño Hoozuki idiota…!_ Exclamaba con lágrimas en los ojos Hakutaku abrazándose con fuerza al demonio.

_-no seas patético…_ Murmuraba Hoozuki sintiendo como sollozaba el chino en ese abrazo que el correspondía.

_-Todo lo hice por ti…_ Decía el demonio en voz baja aclarando su sentir, al escuchar eso Hakutaku se paralizó aun en su borrachera eso sonó claro, era prácticamente una declaración de amor por parte del frio demonio.

_-¿En serio?_ Cuestionaba emocionado el chino, aferrándose con fuerza a los labios del demonio en un apasionado beso, dejando con la boca abierta a sus compañeros, agradecían que el bar estuviera casi vacío.

_-Oigan ustedes…_ Exclamaron escandalizados Momotaro y Enma sama viendo como ellos no pretendían separarse, sino que el beso se intensificaba.

_-¡Cállense…! _Dijo la pareja molesta, mirándolos mal, unos segundos después en medio de ese exquisito y anhelado beso la borrachera podía más, prácticamente se durmieron durante ese beso.

_-Idiota…_ Se dijeron entre sí, cuando caían en un profundo sueño. En un lugar oscuro se notaban unas siluetas recostadas en una cama.

_-Hoozuki…_ Murmuraba Hakutaku palpando y sintiendo a su demonio que le abrazaba, parecía un sueño.

_-Hakutaku…_ Murmuraba Hoozuki abriendo los ojos veía al chino despeinado entre sus brazos que se le apegaba más, mirando a su alrededor dedujo que era su cuarto, pero no entendía por qué estaba Hakutaku allí junto a él. Entrando así mismo en razón la bestia divina abría los ojos lentamente, viendo al despeinado demonio frente a su rostro, ambos abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente.

_-¿Ahh?_ Cuestionaron nerviosos separándose, recordando tal vez lo que había pasado, pero los recuerdos eran vagos.

_-¿Qué haces en mi cama, idiota?_ Gritaba molesto Hoozuki empujando fuera de la cama a Hakutaku, que desde el suelo lo veía confundido. Ambos tenían esa mirada de _"¿Qué hice?"_ y el silencio incomodo invadió la habitación.

_** gracias por haber leído espero haya sido de su agrado :D besos... esperare sus comentarios y opiniones **_


	10. Chapter 10

La mañana silenciosa fue irrumpida por el estruendoso ruido proveniente de la habitación de Hoozuki.

Momotaro y Enma sama lo escucharon a lo lejos, pero decidieron no entrometerse más, pues ya de por si corrían riesgo sus vidas por lo que hicieron en la noche así que se alejaron.

**Flash back**

_-Señor… ¿Qué hacemos? Se han quedado dormidos… _Preguntaba nervioso Momotaro al gran Enma.

_-No sé… trata de llevarte a Hakutaku._ Respondió el rey del infierno con algo de confusión, ambos veian a la pareja que estaban abrazados fuertemente durmiendo en el suelo del bar.

_-Esta pesado,_ Se quejaba Momotaro tratando de levantar al chino pero ponía resistencia no quería separarse de Hoozuki, pasaron un par de minutos y no cedía, cuando Hakutaku entre abría los ojos tratando de ver quien lo halaba.

_-¿Qué…haces?... hic… quiero… quedarme con… Hoozuki san…. Hic…_ Decía ebrio y fuera de si Hakutaku aferrándose más al cuerpo dormido del demonio quien también lo agarraba para que no se lo llevaran.

_-Vamos a casa… no se ponga terco…_ Murmuraba malhumorado Momotaro tratando de convencerlo pero parecía imposible.

_-Nooo… quiero quedarme con él…_ Dijo con un puchero durmiéndose nuevamente sobre el demonio que lo acogía tiernamente en sus brazos. Los dos acompañantes de la pareja solo se miraron y suspiraron resignados. Debían agradecer que nadie más viera la bochornosa escena solo el dueño del bar, a quien tendrían que convencer después de que no hablara aquello.

_-Momotaro, que te parece si llevamos a los dos, de todas formas estamos cerca de casa, tu estas muy lejos del paraíso se te complicaría llevarlo, igual parecen no querer separarse._ Dijo resignado Enma sama después de haber hablado con el dueño del bar, convenciendo a Momotaro de llevar al chino al lugar donde vivían en el infierno.

_-Lo que provoca la bebida…_ Dijo en medio de un suspiro Momotaro tratando de levantar a la pareja.

_-Yo diría más bien el amor…_ Aclaraba con una sonrisa Enma sama ayudando a que la pareja se levantara.

_- Vámonos… _Dijeron Momotaro y Enma sama cuando tenían a la pareja amante de borrachos, quienes caminaban como abrazados, se subieron al transporte y llegaron al lugar infernal, colocaron a la pareja en la cama de Hoozuki, los dos dormidos se abrazaron y siguieron en su sueño, de vez en cuando murmuraban insultos uno al otro.

_-¿Entonces los dejaremos dormir aquí juntos?._ Cuestionó dudoso Momotaro pues ahora se veían bien, pero que pasaría cuando la borrachera se pasará.

_-También lo dudo, pero no ves que no quieren separarse, no pensé que Hoozuki kun me causaría tanto problemas._ Decía algo dudoso también Enma sama, pero no tenían otra opción.

_-Veremos que nos depara después de esta borrachera…_ Exclamaba con tono resignado Enma sama, cubriendo a la pareja con una sábana.

_-Vivir o morir…_ Murmuró con el ceño fruncido Momotaro.

_-De todas formas estamos muertos. _Aclaraba esperanzado Enma sama, mientras se disponían a salir de la habitación.

_-Lo que me preocupa es Hakutaku san,_ Confesaba el melocotonero con algo de preocupación.

_-el sabrá que hacer…_ Respondió Enma sama con una sonrisa, pues de todas formas sabía que su ayudante tampoco le haría algo malo, ya que esa noche comprobó que realmente el demonio estaba enamorado de la bestia divina. Cerrando la puerta se alejaron para descansar un poco, pues la mañana que venía suponían sería complicada.

**Fin del flashback**

_-auchhh eso dolió, pedazo de idiota…_ Exclamaba con gestos de dolor Hakutaku sentado en el piso tocándose la cabeza.

_-¿qué haces aquí?_ Gritaba el demonio con enojo, viendo al otro en el suelo quejándose.

_-No grites, me estalla la cabeza…_ Pedía Hakutaku con el ceño fruncido, tratando de abrir los ojos, tocándose la cabeza con desespero, se quedaron en silencio unos largos segundos tratando de recordar lo que había pasado en la noche, pero ambos tenían vagos recuerdos. Entonces recordaron un poco que habían tenido un acercamiento muy cariñoso. El demonio que se tocaba la cabeza desviaba la mirada y con furia apretaba los puños, pues no creía que nuevamente caería en las redes de su ex amante, Hakutaku notó la frustración de Hoozuki y con resignación se levantaba.

_-Voy al baño y después me marcho… _Aclaraba el chino con algo de resentimiento que fue perceptible para el demonio, que lo veía como tambaleante se alejaba su amado encerrándose en el baño. Hoozuki decidió tomar un poco de agua que tenía cerca para que se le pasara el malestar aunque sea un poco. Minutos después salía Hakutaku un poco más despierto, con el cabello mojado y mala cara, caminando se tropezó y cuando ya se veía en el suelo unos fuertes brazos lo agarraban, salvándole de la caída.

_-Ten más cuidado…_ Murmuró Hoozuki sintiendo como el otro rompió de mala gana el agarre.

_-Gracias, supongo…_ Susurró malhumorado Hakutaku, por lo menos tenía el alivio de que esa noche de copas no hubiera tenido consecuencias de tipo físico más íntimo. Se disponía a marcharse cuando sintió que la mano de su demonio lo halaba sutilmente.

_-Recuerdo algo de anoche,_ Dijo seriamente el chino tratando de entablar conversación.

_-Lo siento no volverá a pasar…_ Aclaraba con seriedad ya un poco más lúcido el demonio causando molestia en Hakutaku.

_-Está bien…_ Exclamaba con molestia el chino pretendiendo alejarse del demonio a quien le dio la espalda.

_-Hakutaku san… suponiendo que volvamos… ¿Qué te pasaría?... Solo estoy suponiendo._ Decía Hoozuki con seriedad y el ceño fruncido viendo la espalda de su amante a unos pasos de él.

_-"Suponiendo que volvamos", deberé hablar con los de arriba._ Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el chino, pero todavía daba la espalda al demonio, se alegraba que el orgulloso demonio estuviera cediendo de alguna forma, recordaba la confesión de anoche, entonces entendió perfectamente cuando dijo aquello de "Todo lo hice por ti", se habían separado porque el demonio temía por su vida, era el alivio de su ser que se moría por voltear y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero se contuvo.

_-¿Te mataran?_ Cuestionaba con seriedad el demonio, el mismo no podía creer que estuviera haciendo tantas suposiciones y tontas preguntas.

_-No lo creo,_ Contestaba Hakutaku que sonreía felizmente y una lágrima que no veía Hoozuki rodaba dulcemente por su sonrojada mejilla.

_-Pues quiero reservar ese derecho para mi… _Se justificaba el demonio desviando la mirada, notando como el chino se secaba esa lagrima, pasaron unos segundos y se quedaron en silencio, ninguno se atrevía que decir.

_-__No te pongas triste, no moriré…_ Exclamaba con una sonrisa Hakutaku volteando a verlo, hasta el dolor de cabeza parecia irse atenuando.

_-¿Quién está triste?_ Dijo molesto Hoozuki viendo como peligrosamente Hakutaku se le acercaba.

_-Quiero… quiero…_ Pedia con un sonrojo el chino mirando fijamente al demonio que arqueaba una ceja al ver esa encantadora y sumisa actitud del otro, ¿Cómo no amarlo? Se cuestionaba internamente el demonio.

_-¿Qué quieres?_ Dijo tratando de sonar intimidado el demonio.

_-Confirmar si todavia quieres que me quede a tu lado…_ Aclaraba con firmeza Hakutaku sin bajar la mirada de su amante, estaba hablando en serio.

_-no lo haré, es ridiculo… no diré esas estupideces…_ Respondía con molestia y algo de vergüenza Hoozuki.

_-Está bien… no lo digas…_ Dijo Hakutaku con una sonrisa, sabia que el demonio que amaba nunca diria esas cosas, por mucho que las sintiera, y era una de las razones por las que lo amaba.

_-¿Ah?_ Cuestionó confundido el demonio al ver esa actitud alegre de su amante que no borraba la sonrisa, pero entonces sabia que algo planeaba, tomando una bocanada de aire el chino comenzaria a hablar.

_-Cerraré mis ojos si quieres que me quede a tu lado, me darás un beso en los labios, sino lo quieres me darás la espalda, y me marcharé sin reclamo alguno. _Explicaba Hakutaku con una pequeña sonrisa, dudaba un poco de aquello y tal vez aquello le sería desfavorable, pero debia arriesgarse.

_-¿Te parece bien?_ Preguntó Hakutaku cuando terminó de explicar, el demonio puso un par de dedos en su mentón a manera de reflexionar aquello.

_-¿Por qué haces esto?_ Cuestionó dudoso el demonio viendo a su amante, este seguia con esa pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

_-No lo sé…_ Contestó con resignación el chino levantando sus hombros.

_-Somos unos idiotas… Cierra los ojos de una maldita vez._ Murmuraba con molestia Hoozuki.

_-Contaré hasta 5._ Dijo Hakutaku cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

_-Uno…_ Comenzó la cuenta el chino que esperanzado dejaría que el demonio lo tomara con calma, contaria lentamente, el demonio veia el rostro de su amante, pensaba en lo hermoso que era, como un pequeño animalito dulce y travieso.

_-Dos…_ dijo Hakutaku sentía que el demonio no se movia pero sabia que lo miraba, mientras Hoozuki seguia pensando en cuando lo vio por vez primera en ese arbol hace cuatro mil años, lo cautivó y solo en su primer encuentro, la alegria de él era lo que le atrajo, y pensar que todavia era su encanto a pesar de los años.

_-Tres…._ Escuchaba Hoozuki decir a su amante que jugueteaba nervioso con las manos, recordaba como por largos días se mantuvo a su lado en ese viaje de China, como demonio nunca había permanecido con otros por tanto tiempo, pero era divertido oírlo conversar y sonreír, como este le coqueteaba en su borrachera y él se dejaba seducir de alguna manera,

_-Cuatro…_ Dijo Hakutaku quien perdía fuerza en su sonrisa, temía llegar a cinco y que su amante le diera la espalda, mientras tanto el demonio recordaba su primer beso, en esa borrachera, cuando el chino lo sorprendió mientras escribía, robándole un beso de sus labios, él se resistió pero al final le correspondió, para el demonio novato era su primer beso, pero entonces supo que no besaría otros labios, fue su primer amor y por ahora lo dejaría ir, porque aún tenía que crecer, cuando lo vio caer al mundo con pena tuvo que decir adiós pero sabía que algún día se encontrarían. Tal vez aquella vez huyó pero ahora que pretexto daría, el demonio se quedó quieto. Hakutaku cambió su semblante por uno triste se disponía a decir el último número y sentía que el demonio no caminaba hacia él.

_-Cin…. _No alcanzó a contar Hakutaku pues los labios de su amante atraparon los suyos en un exquisito, profundo y apasionado beso, se abrazaron fuertemente, dando por entendido cual era la decisión que tomaron, por unos segundos se besaron sin detenimiento, como una dulce necesidad que debían saciar urgentemente.

_-Hoozuki…. _Susurraba Hakutaku con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada, que le hacía poner la vista llorosa, sentía el aliento del demonio sobre el suyo, mirándose fijamente sin dejar de abrazarse.

_-¿Quieres que te lo confirme más?_ Dijo traviesamente el demonio lanzando con fuerza a la cama al chino que le dolía el golpe pero abría sus brazos para recibir gustoso a su amante. las prendas salían volando rápidamente, estaban ansiosos y no era para menos pues ya habían pasado varios meses de abstinencia, ocultándose bajo la sabana decidieron dar comienzo a esa reconciliación en la oscura habitación del demonio. Se escuchaba el fuerte rechinar de la cama, y algunas cosas que cania, lo que preocupó a Momotaro que junto a Enma sama recién se acercaban a la habitación.

_-¿Cree que estén bien?_ Cuestionaba preocupado Momotaro pensando que el chino que era su maestro, estuviera siendo golpeado por el malhumorado demonio pues se escuchaban ruidos raros.

_-parece que si…_ Contestó sonrojado Enma sama quien había apegado su oído a la puerta, y lo que escuchó fueron los gemidos y gruñidos placenteros de los amantes adentro.

_-¡Ohhh!_ Exclamó Momotaro muy sonrojado y avergonzado cuando por curiosidad escuchó por la puerta los placenteros ruidos, ambos curiosos se alejaron antes de ser descubiertos. Pasaron varios minutos y se veía a un Hoozuki despertándose en su cama, tocando a los lados notaba que su amante se había marchado.

_-Hakutaku san…_ Murmuró el demonio con molestia, no le agradaba que lo dejaran dormido. Hoozuki se levantó, después de asearse y comer algo se acercaba al tribunal donde su jefe estaba solo revisando unos papeles.

_-Hoozuki-kun… Buenas tardes…_ Saludaba contento Enma sama con una sonrisa viendo a su ayudante, que tenía mala cara.

_-Usted es un alcahuete…_ Reclamaba Hoozuki a su jefe, pues sabía que él había permitido que el chino se quedara la noche anterior,

_-No me culpes Hoozuki kun, las circunstancias me obligaron a actuar así._ Decía nervioso el rey del infierno al notar la mirada siniestra de su ayudante.

_-¿A qué hora se fue?_ Preguntaba molesto Hoozuki, después de todo no resultó tan mala su intervención.

_-Como hace una hora,_ Respondió con una sonrisa Enma sama, pues ya su demonio no le reclamaría más.

_-puedes tomarte el día, no te ves bien. _Sugirió Enma sama al notar como el demonio se tocaba la cabeza al parecer todavía tenía un poco de resaca.

_-Debo hacer esa inspección al infierno de los maltratadores de animales, más tarde. Tomaré una medicina. _Hablaba el demonio disponiéndose a ir a su habitación para descansar un rato antes de salir a esa inspección.

-_Hoozuki-kun… tienen todo mi apoyo. _Exclamó con entusiasmo Enma sama deteniendo el paso de su ayudante que se volteó a verlo.

_-Tch… no va a comenzar con sus emocionalismos estúpidos, además ni siquiera sé qué hará ese idiota._ Dijo malhumorado Hoozuki con mala cara.

_-Pues iba muy seguro… No te asustes, no le pasará nada malo. _Aseguraba emocionado el rey del Infierno, mientras le sonreía a su ayudante.

_-Como si él me importara…_ Contestó con enojo el demonio alejándose de él, Enma sama solo sonreía ante esa actitud, se sentía feliz por él que lo quería como un hijo. El demonio llegó a su habitación tomó una medicina y se recostó en la cama que aun tenia fuertemente impregnado el aroma de ambos en esa entrega, cerrando los ojos el demonio recordaba la conversación que tuvieron los dos cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, y se acurrucaban dulcemente para dormir unos minutos.

**Flash back**

_-Te amo…_ Susurraba tímidamente Hakutaku, sorprendiendo al demonio que era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras salir de los labios de su amante.

_-¿cuantas veces habrás dicho eso? _Dijo algo celoso el posesivo demonio, lo que provocó una sonrisita a Hakutaku.

_-A nadie se lo había dicho, a nadie…_ Aclaraba el chino con fingido resentimiento.

_-¿Debería sentirme afortunado?_ Decía el demonio sarcásticamente, pellizcando las mejillas de su amante.

_-No deberías ser sarcástico, abro mi corazón y tu sales con tus idioteces…_ Exclamaba malhumorado el chino, mirándolo mal.

_-No solo me abriste el corazón…_ Dijo con perversión Hoozuki, causando más molestia en el otro.

_-Eres un pervertido maldito friki…_ Le gritaba Hakutaku mientras lo miraba de forma siniestra.

_-Cálmate, no deberías estar de malas después de tener sexo._ Decía el demonio con tono burlón.

_-Tú me pones de mal humor y…. _Decía Hakutaku pero fue interrumpido por el demonio quien lo callaba con un beso.

_-odio cuando me callas así… _Reclamaba con fingida molestia el chino cuando los labios de Hoozuki rozaban su cuello, unos minutos permanecieron en dulces besos y caricias hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

**Fin del flashback.**

Cuando el demonio terminó de rememorar con un gruñido de enojo se levantaba y se disponía a salir para hacer esa inspección.

_-¡Qué dolor de cabeza! _Exclamaba Hoozuki cuando regresaba de la inspección un par de horas después, en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en Hakutaku y como estaría si había ido a hablar con sus superiores.

_- Unas horas que me desaparezco y este idiota ya está haciendo cambios._ Murmuraba Hoozuki malhumorado cuando vio un transporte del que bajaban unas cajas y las encaminaban dentro de su lugar de trabajo. Pero su dolor era fuerte que no le iba a pedir aclaraciones a su jefe por ahora, caminando se dirigía a su habitación, pero extrañamente los dos esbirros que llevaban esas cajas parecían seguirlos hasta su habitación.

_-¿Por qué caminan dirección a mi habitación? _Se cuestionaba confundido el demonio, recordaba si había pedido algo, pero no, vio una de las cajas que tenían letras chinas, entonces comenzó a sospechar algo extraño. Cuando vio ciertamente que todo eso era para su habitación, frunció más el ceño y vio como un chino de ropa blanca salía de su habitación dando indicaciones a los esbirros.

_-Ni hao… ¿Adivina quién viene a vivir contigo "cariño"?…_ Dijo Hakutaku con una sonrisa abrazándose al confundido y molesto demonio, quien se apartó de él tomándole el rostro, el chino confundido no sabía que haría su amante.

-Es más fácil caer ¿Verdad? Susurró con sarcasmo el demonio refiriéndose a que seguramente la bestia divina fue desterrada del paraíso cayendo al infierno, Hakutaku asintió con la cabeza pero no dejaba de sonreír en complicidad , Hoozuki suspiró fuertemente resignado,

**_Ahora empezarían su nueva vida,_**

**_¿Cómo resultaría?_**

**_Ninguno lo sabía,_**

**_Pero juntos,_**

**_por amor u odio sobrevivirían_**

Bueno hasta aqui termina... no, mentira... todavia me quedan unos capitulos,,,, gracias por leer,

una pregunta y sean sinceros ¿Quieren mpreg?

opinen tomare en cuenta su opinion :*

besos...

me gustó mucho escribir este capitulo :D espero tambien les guste leerlo


End file.
